


Сто попыток

by rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Black Mirror Episode: s04e04 Hang the DJ, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Система никогда не ошибается.





	Сто попыток

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на HQ!! MiniBang+Reverse 2018  
> Иллюстратор: Leiny~
> 
> Ссылки на иллюстрации: [арт 1](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2018/08/e310c269552042d1a1157cec9e3920c9.jpg), [арт 2](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2018/08/d64a24a3ba21e747858656b0ccce8e37.jpg)

**Глава 1**

Ресницы у Ойкавы, если так внимательно посмотреть, очень длинные, густые, и кончики у них слегка загибаются. Кагеяма раньше внимания не обращал. Но когда Ойкава поднял взгляд от лежащего на скатерти Помощника и увидел, кто подошел к столику, когда изумленно моргнул, вскинул брови, а затем медленно закрыл глаза, точно смертельно за секунду устал, — тогда-то Кагеяма и заметил. Он столько раз смотрел на лицо Ойкавы, он отлично знал, как тот хмурится, усмехается или корчит гримасы, а еще с самой первой встречи привык, что его считают красивым, но сейчас, пока Ойкава сидел перед ним и делал вид, что Кагеямы не существует, ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как пялиться.

Подождав еще немного, Кагеяма все же решил сесть. За соседними столиками уже стали на него коситься, да и торчать столбом посреди ресторана было как-то неуютно.

— Ты что-то перепутал, Тобио-чан, — процедил Ойкава, по-прежнему не открывая глаза.

— Я уже спрашивал у Помощника, и он сказал, что мой столик — этот.

Ойкава вслепую нашел круглый дисплей своего.

— Помощник, это же не тот человек, с которым мне назначили сегодня свидание?

— Вы оба за нужным столиком, — вежливо ответил прохладный голос.

— Ойкава-сан, — начал Кагеяма, но Ойкава вдруг распахнул глаза и одарил его таким взглядом, что он запнулся. Они молча смотрели друг на друга какое-то время, и больше всего Кагеяме хотелось встать и уйти без оглядки, а еще сделать так, чтобы этот вечер стерся из памяти подчистую, но человека, с которым должно состояться первое свидание в его жизни, выбрала Система, а Система, как известно, никогда не ошибается.

— У меня такое впервые, — даже когда он кланялся Ойкаве перед камерой и просил совета по поводу их с Хинатой атаки, Кагеяме и то было проще подбирать слова. — И я не знаю, как правильно себя вести...

— Ты никогда не знаешь.

— ...но, наверное, стоит посмотреть, какой нам дали запас времени.

Ойкава фыркнул.

— “Запас”. Звучит так, будто это что-то хорошее.

Но он все же снова потянулся к своему Помощнику. Сказал, не глядя на Кагеяму:

— Нажать надо одновременно. Готов на счет “три”?

— Готов, — пробурчал Кагеяма. Он старался не показывать, насколько сильно волнуется: от Ойкавы сочувствия и поддержки ждать не приходилось.

И как вообще могло случиться, что Система выбрала именно их?

На дисплее Помощника высветилось изображение отпечатка. Кагеяма сглотнул.

— Раз… Два… Три.

Они одновременно приложили большие пальцы. В центре на черном фоне вспыхнуло “Двенадцать часов”.

— Это же хорошо? — спросил Кагеяма, потому что не представлял, что еще сказать. На дисплее побежал обратный отсчет. — Двенадцать часов пролетят очень быстро, и все закончится.

— Совет на будущее, Тобио-чан. Не стоит говорить такие вещи тому, с кем у тебя свидание.

Впереди _очень не быстрые_ двенадцать часов, подумал он мрачно, а потом Ойкава ему улыбнулся, и Кагеяма застыл.

Что Ойкава может улыбаться искренне и светло, новостью не было, Кагеяма еще хорошо помнил, как тот сиял, получив награду лучшего связующего префектуры, но ему — ему Ойкава никогда так не улыбался.

— Что закажем? — Ойкава тем временем уже деловито листал меню. — Какая еда тебе нравится, Тобио?

Кагеяма понятия не имел, какая ему нравится еда.

— Заказ для вас уже сделан, — сообщил Помощник Ойкавы, и в этот момент к их столику приблизился официант с подносом.

Они уставились в свои тарелки.

— Видимо, ты любишь карри, — сказал Ойкава, покосившись на заказ Кагеямы. — А я… Хм.

— Вам нравятся молочные булочки.

Откуда ему может быть известно подобное, Кагеяма тоже не представлял. Он просто знал. Еще Кагеяма знал, как Ойкава смеется, как плачет, как злится или как делает вид, что ему весело.

Почему в его голове хранилась целая коллекция всех этих неволейбольных — и, значит, ненужных — знаний об Ойкаве и зачем они ему, Кагеяма решил обдумать после.

— Надо же, — сказал Ойкава, откусив кусочек. — Молочная булочка. Странная еда для ресторана.

— Она вам нравится.

— Да, но не все, что нравится, нужно… Я попробую? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, потянулся палочками к тарелке Кагеямы. — Вкусно.

— Можете взять еще, — предложил Кагеяма; он с тревогой заметил, что в голове начинает шуметь. И все, на что его хватало, — это следить за каждым движением Ойкавы.

— Нет уж, ешь сам, — Ойкава, похоже, разозлился, только непонятно было, отчего. Голос взвинченно зазвенел. — У нас ведь целых двенадцать часов, торопиться некуда.

— Я не голоден.

— Ну, и что дальше? — Ойкава откинулся на спинку стула. — Ты знаешь? Есть какой-нибудь план?

— Я думал, вы знаете.

— И почему же я должен знать, Тобио?

— У вас наверняка было много свиданий.

Ойкава фыркнул.

— Ну, не с тобой ведь.

— Да, — тихо сказал Кагеяма. — Не со мной.

Он упорно избегал смотреть Ойкаве в лицо. Но тот молчал, и тишина все длилась и длилась, так что Кагеяма поднял глаза. Ойкава изучал его, выискивал что-то. Тотчас состроил рожицу, и Кагеяма в очередной раз поразился подвижности его мимики. Будто сотня масок, и одна легко сменяет другую, а что скрывается за всеми ними — неизвестно, непредсказуемо.

— Не было у меня “много свиданий”, — прошипел Ойкава. — Даже угадывать не хочу, что ты вообще обо мне думаешь, с такими-то выводами.

— Я же не говорил, что это плохо, — проворчал Кагеяма. — Это вообще неважно.

— И тебе все равно, какой у тебя номер? — ухмылка была злой, а тон — резким, но Кагеяма не купился.

— А вам? — сказал он прямо. — Вам не все равно?

— Ты очень сильно раздражаешь, ты в курсе? — спросил Ойкава. — И раз мы оба сейчас здесь, даже дураку становится ясно, что Система далека от совершенства.

— Вам лучше не говорить таких вещей, — пробурчал Кагеяма. В груди болезненно ныло — такое привычное чувство рядом с Ойкавой… вроде бы. Он тряхнул головой. Привычное?

— Каких именно? — равнодушно поинтересовался Ойкава. Взял еще одну молочную булочку. — Просто раскрываю тебе глаза на правду, кто, если не я?

— Про Систему.

Кагеяма бросил быстрый взгляд на маячившие у дверей и окон фигуры Стражей: здоровяки в черном, с рациями и шокерами в руках, охраняли свидания. Ближайший к ним казался настоящим головорезом. И смотрел сейчас прямо на Кагеяму. На смуглом лице не было ни морщин, ни эмоций, бесстрастная гладкая маска. Сам Кагеяма не знал людей, которые нарушили бы порядок и получили заряд из шокера, но откуда-то ему было отлично известно: лучше не пробовать.

Ойкава тоже обратил внимание на их Стража — открыто повернулся, поглядел в упор. Потом вскинул руку с двумя растопыренными пальцами и помахал. Когда он вернулся к своей тарелке, его губы подрагивали от сдерживаемого смеха.

— Этот тип отошел, — сообщил Кагеяма. Он снова поймал себя на том, что пялится на Ойкаву. Не только из-за того, каким красивым Ойкава сейчас был — готовился к свиданию, конечно, то есть, к другому свиданию, с кем-то, кто не Кагеяма. Ему нравилось смотреть и слушать, нравилось сидеть рядом с Ойкавой. С таким упрямым, гордым, смелым, хитрым и непонятным Ойкавой. Вот Кагеяме бы в голову не пришло дразнить Стража — а Ойкава лишь легкомысленно пожал плечами и взялся за очередную булочку. Похоже, действительно их обожал и съесть мог сколько угодно.

Он нравился Кагеяме очень давно — и ничего, абсолютно ничего хорошего в этом не было.

— Не напрягайся ты так, Тобио-чан, — небрежно проронил Ойкава через пару минут. — Двенадцать часов пролетят очень быстро, помнишь? Давай просто постараемся провести этот вечер спокойно.

Он усмехнулся:

— И не заработать удар шокера.

— Я не против, — ответил Кагеяма. На душе стало немного светлее.

— Тогда ешь. Судя по твоей порции, ты очень голодный.

А Кагеяма и правда почувствовал голод, такой сильный, что смог только удивиться, почему не ощутил его раньше, и наброситься на карри. Было вкусно, Кагеяма уписывал за обе щеки, а когда отвлекся, обнаружил, что Ойкава сидит, подперев щеку рукой, и наблюдает. Выражение его лица Кагеяма истолковать не сумел. Но смешался, торопливо отложил палочки и схватил стакан с водой.

— Наелся? — ехидно поинтересовался Ойкава. — Мы можем идти?

Кагеяма угрюмо кивнул.

Он был все время поглощен Ойкавой и тем, что тот говорил, даже не осмотрелся толком, не поглядел, что происходит за другими столиками. Сейчас, пробираясь за Ойкавой к выходу, Кагеяма бросал по сторонам быстрые взгляды и впервые замечал, что зал погружен в полумрак, что из динамиков льется тихая музыка, он даже увидел за одним из столиков знакомую женщину — мать Ячи? — но все это было ему совершенно не интересно, и Кагеяма забыл про ресторан, едва за его спиной закрылись прозрачные створки. Разве что о Стражах забыть не получилось: на улице их тоже оказалось немало. Кагеяма ощутил на себе пристальные взгляды. Он подобрался, оценивая ситуацию, анализируя расположение каждого — так же, как поступал на площадке. Двое стояли у дверей, один прохаживался по тротуару, еще два торчали по углам здания. Не то чтобы Кагеяма всерьез опасался за себя и Ойкаву — с чего бы, Стражи ведь охраняют закон, а не творят беззаконие, и если следят за каждым их шагом, то лишь потому, что хотят защитить благополучие Системы, а значит, и их благополучие тоже. Да и не делали они с Ойкавой ничего неодобренного… Он нахмурился.

— Ойкава-сан.

— Что?

— А если люди на свидании... Ну, кажутся не очень счастливыми, это считается нарушением?

— Это кто тут кажется не очень счастливым? — с подозрением уточнил Ойкава. — Ты разве не счастлив оказаться на свидании с…

— Смотрите, машина за нами! — быстро сообщил Кагеяма, шагнув к дороге. — Наверное.

Автомобиль, что притормозил рядом с ними, напомнил ему тот, на котором ездил тренер Укай, — такой же крошечный и неказистый. Им с Ойкавой удалось поместиться каким-то чудом, но колени Кагеямы оказались гораздо выше, чем ему бы хотелось. И прижимался он к Ойкаве намного теснее, чем планировал.

— Эта штука быстрая, скоро доедем, — сказал Ойкава, глядя в окно. Кагеяма провел взглядом по его скуле — та то и дело окрашивалась разными цветами из-за проносящихся мимо огней, — по непослушным прядям, торчащим у виска. 

Отвернулся и уставился на водителя. Водителя у их транспорта не было.

— А… Кто управляет машиной? — напрягся Кагеяма.

— Программа какая-нибудь. Ты как из леса, Тобио-чан.

Кагеяма решил помолчать. Они ехали по пустынной дороге, и когда он выглянул в окно, то не увидел ничего — кроме Стены. Прежде Кагеяма не бывал к ней так близко и не сказать, что сожалел об этом. Стена его не пугала, просто не нравилась: высокая, непреодолимая преграда, неизвестно когда появившаяся и неведомо кем построенная. А что там за ней — никто не знал. Стена просто существовала, как солнце на небе или молоко в автоматах. Думать о ней было незачем.

— Похоже, нам сюда, — произнес Ойкава. Автомобиль плавно остановился у подъездной дорожки: та вела к небольшому одноэтажному дому. Ничего особенного, подумал Кагеяма. Он выбрался — не без труда, потому что ноги затекли, — наружу и встал у обочины, осматривая место для свиданий. Дом как дом. Четыре стены и островерхая крыша. У двери он заметил черный дисплей — но не круглый, как у Помощника, а прямоугольный, и в центре виднелся отпечаток ладони.

Они медленно пошли к дому. Позади раздался негромкий шорох шин: автомобиль отправился обратно в центр.

— Открывай ты, — Ойкава засунул руки в карманы. Явно не собирался помогать. Ну и ладно — Кагеяма иного и не ждал. Он поднял руку и уже хотел прижать ладонь к сканеру, но Ойкава неожиданным, резким движением сделал это сам.

— Я первый.

— Вы вредный, — Кагеяма сердито приподнял губу. Ойкава самодовольно ухмыльнулся и зашел в дом.

Обстановка внутри тоже оказалась простой. Комната побольше, с диваном и телевизором посередине, — гостиная; комната поменьше, с широкой кроватью, — спальня. Еще имелась кухня, стол в ней был рассчитан на двоих. И две ванных комнаты. Все это Кагеяма отметил про себя почти машинально, не вникая. Его сейчас куда больше занимало осознание того, что они с Ойкавой остались наедине. Он не думал об этом в ресторане и в машине, а теперь вдруг понял — и занервничал. Сказал:

— Я вымою руки, — и шагнул к ближайшей ванной комнате. Ойкава лишь издал негромкий смешок.

Закрыв дверь, Кагеяма растерянно посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале над раковиной.

У них с Ойкавой свидание. Система решила, что у них должно быть двенадцать — уже меньше одиннадцати — часов один на один, Система столкнула их в этом доме, на целую ночь. По всему выходило, что их подводят к чему-то, и не то чтобы Кагеяма не знал, что обычно делают на свиданиях, но сам он на них никогда не был, и в этом состояла проблема.

Не в этом, тут же поправился Кагеяма мысленно: какой смысл теперь отрицать? Проблема состояла в том, что он был на свидании с Ойкавой, а не с кем-то другим. И когда он пытался кое-как уложить эту мысль в голове, с ним начинало происходить что-то странное.

Он уперся ладонями в край раковины, уронил голову между вытянутых рук. Люди на свиданиях разговаривают, узнают друг друга, прикасаются. Но он не знал, что можно сказать Ойкаве. О чем будет уместно спросить, а о чем нет. Волейбол лучше отбросить сразу, если только он не хочет снова увидеть тот взгляд, которым Ойкава обычно прожигает его с другой стороны площадки. Кагеяма ощутил укол сожаления. Было так много волейбольных тем, которые ему хотелось обсудить с Ойкавой — больше, чем с кем-либо другим. Узнать его мнение, попросить совета. Кагеяму будто снова дразнили: Ойкава оказался ближе, чем когда-нибудь до этого, а между ними все равно была прочерчена линия. Натянута невидимая сетка. Может, Ойкава так не считал, может, он не чувствовал той всепоглощающей растерянности, которая охватила Кагеяму. Может, Ойкаве вообще наплевать, просто очередное свидание в его жизни, не первое и не последнее; свидание, где разговор — это просто разговор, а прикосновение — это всего лишь прикосновение. Даже если оно превратится в поцелуй или…

Кагеяма дернул головой. Разделся торопливыми рывками и заскочил под душ. Сделал воду похолоднее, закрыл глаза, подставив лицо под струи. Злость на себя все не утихала; начав, он уже не мог не представлять. Руки Ойкавы. Взгляд Ойкавы. Воображение будто сорвалось с цепи. Кагеяма пытался избавиться от назойливых картинок, но видел снова и снова, очень ярко, живо: он целует Ойкаву, и тот позволяет; и его губы не сжимаются в язвительной усмешке, а охотно раскрываются навстречу, мягкие, горячие, отзывчивые. Кагеяма опять потянулся к рукоятке и едва не заорал, когда на него хлынула ледяная вода. Но стиснул зубы и замер на несколько секунд. Голова прочистилась, а пока он трясся, растираясь полотенцем, то почти сумел взять себя в руки. 

Помощник приглушенно мигнул, когда Кагеяма, наскоро одевшись, нашарил его в кармане штанов.

— Что делать дальше? — голос осип. — Мы должны… Нам нужно заняться этим?

— Уточните, пожалуйста. Что значит “заняться этим”?

Он выругался себе под нос. Подавил желание запустить Помощником в кафельную стену. Что толку, эта хрень ужасно прочная. Кагеяма успел убедиться, несколько раз случайно уронив.

Ну. Не хрень, конечно. А “надежный, дружелюбный, исключительно полезный компаньон”. Вся мудрость и великодушие Системы в небольшом удобном устройстве. Любые твои проблемы решат за тебя, никаких лишних мук выбора, знай только следуй указаниям.

Почему же именно сейчас гребаный Помощник ничем не способен ему помочь?

— Нам надо… Нам можно… — язык не слушался, слова казались камнями, тяжело перекатывающимися у него во рту. — С Ойкавой-саном?

— Уточните, пожалуйста. Что именно вас интересует?

— Тобио-чан? — спросил Ойкава за дверью, и Кагеяма уронил Помощника. — Ты там уснул?

— Нет!

Он вылетел из ванной и едва не влепился прямиком в Ойкаву. Поток сбивчивой мысленной ругани, едва иссякший, снова загрохотал в уме. Кагеяма отшатнулся от Ойкавы, потом увернулся от угла столика, споткнулся о напольную вазу, ухитрился подхватить ее и вернуть на место и наконец замер посреди комнаты, беспомощно и раздраженно хмурясь. Поднял глаза: Ойкава смотрел на него. Он тоже успел сходить в душ, кончики влажных волос мягко завивались, полотенце болталось на плече. Кагеяма зацепился взглядом за ключицы в вороте футболки, за плавное движение, которым Ойкава вытирал капли с шеи. И завис.

Шагнуть вперед. Схватить его за футболку и притянуть Ойкаву ближе. Наклонить голову и собрать языком эти капли...

Кагеяма уставился себе под ноги.

— У меня есть предложение, — начал Ойкава.

— Угу.

— Оно может показаться не совсем обычным, но я думаю, ты согласишься, Тобио, что так будет лучше всего.

— Да, — ответил Кагеяма. Внезапно он ощутил невероятную легкость. Будто очень давняя, изматывающая тупая боль схлынула без следа, и вдруг обнаружилось, что вовсе не обязательно было с ней жить, что бывает по-другому, несравнимо лучше, и зря он не избавился от этой боли раньше. — Я согласен.

— Хм, — проронил Ойкава и кинул полотенце на столик. — Отлично. Тогда укладываемся.

Так просто, подумал Кагеяма. Ну да, это же Ойкава. Ему-то лучше знать.

А может, в этом и правда нет ничего особенного.

— Ойкава-сан, — стоило сказать сейчас. — Но я ведь… Я не уверен, что…

— Только не говори, что собирался лечь на этом диване, который больше похож на кресло, — рассеянно перебил Ойкава. — Кровать в спальне большая, и даже мы спокойно можем поспать там вдвоем. Отличная возможность выспаться, кстати, раз уж нам еще десять часов никуда отсюда не деться.

— Выспаться, — повторил Кагеяма.

— Сон — это жизненно важно, — пропел Ойкава. Он направился прямиком в спальню, и Кагеяма, как загипнотизированный, пошел за ним следом. — Что ж, Тобио-чан, надеюсь, ты не храпишь, не бормочешь и не пинаешься по ночам.

— Не знаю. — Настроение почему-то резко испортилось. — Никто еще не жаловался.

— Разумеется, — Ойкава мягко рассмеялся, тряхнув головой. — Я буду первым.

Не будете, огрызнулся про себя Кагеяма. Огрызнулся бы вслух, но слова опять могли подвести, и уже не было никакого желания их приручать. Он не стал дожидаться, когда Ойкава добавит что-нибудь еще. Шагнул к кровати и лег, отвернувшись. В доме было очень тепло, одеяло не требовалось. Кагеяма закрыл глаза, приказал себе уснуть.

— Я могу поспать на диване, — вырвалось упрямое. — Я могу там поместиться.

— Сложившись втрое? — фыркнул Ойкава. Он до сих пор не спешил устроиться на своей половине кровати, это отвлекало, и Кагеяме хотелось заскрипеть зубами от раздражения. — Что-то пытаешься доказать?

— Нет. Еще я на полу лечь могу.

— А стоя уснуть ты можешь?

— Могу попробовать.

Ойкава снова рассмеялся. Кагеяма поймал себя на том, что почти улыбается.

Все та же старая добрая боль, к которой он привык и давно перестал задумываться, что она вообще такое, вползала на свое обычное место, куда-то ему под ребра.

Матрас прогнулся под весом Ойкавы, раздался щелчок, когда погасли лампы. Кагеяма все лежал, зажмурившись, и то пытался заснуть, то прокручивал в уме разные моменты матчей — как назло, упорно вспоминались игры первого года в Китагаве, которые он смотрел с трибун. И, само собой, Ойкава. Его подачи, его пасы и приемы, все его движения на площадке. Кагеяма часто вспоминал те матчи, эти воспоминания он по-своему даже любил, хотя они неразрывно сочетались с тревогой, досадой и еще тем самым тянущим, странным чувством. Но сейчас Кагеяме не хотелось помнить об Ойкаве. Сейчас он предпочел бы вовсе Ойкаву не знать. Как можно было и на секунду решить, что у них настоящее свидание? Что с ним не так?

Ойкава будет смеяться над ним до конца жизни, если заметит.

— Ты так громко думаешь, что я не могу заснуть, — раздался недовольный голос за его спиной. Кагеяма вздрогнул и распахнул глаза.

— Не спится, — пробурчал он. — Привык, что вечером всегда тренировка.

— И пробежка?

— Угу.

— Я тоже, — вздохнул Ойкава. — И кровать слишком мягкая. Я обычно сплю на футоне.

— Вот как, — неловко отозвался Кагеяма. Ойкава фыркнул, и между ними снова воцарилось молчание — но теперь оно вполне могло сойти за уютное.

— Как… Какой вы выбрали университет? — осторожно спросил Кагеяма через пару минут. Он слушал дыхание Ойкавы и знал, что тот по-прежнему не спит.

— А ты разве не знаешь? Не собираешь информацию обо мне?

Казалось, Ойкава искренне изумлен.

— Тобио?

— Университет Тохоку, — мрачно выдавил Кагеяма. — Я в курсе.

— Так-то лучше, — довольно заметил Ойкава. — Ни за что бы не поверил, что ты не знаешь.

— А как же Токио? Я думал, вы захотите…

— Не все, что хочется, можно получить, — резко перебил Ойкава. — Но ты, конечно, выберешь токийский.

Когда он продолжил, чуть помолчав, его голос вновь искрился беззаботностью.

— Слышал, что Ушивака-чан поступил в Васэду. Советую тебе выбирать с умом, Тобио, ведь для меня будет истинным наслаждением посмотреть, как вы оба плачете, проиграв моей команде.

— Ойкава-сан.

— Да, да, я помню наш счет, и в следующий раз не дам тебе и шанса.

— Ойкава-сан.

— Так что можешь уже начинать готовиться, потому что, когда мы сыграем снова, я буду намного сильнее! И я буду ждать, а ты...

Кагеяма повернулся и оказался с ним нос к носу. Глаза успели привыкнуть к темноте, и он различал очертания лица Ойкавы перед собой. Чувствовал теплое дыхание на своей щеке, на губах.

Сказал:

— Я тоже буду ждать, Ойкава-сан. Я всегда… жду.

Ойкава молчал. Не отодвигался и, Кагеяма видел, смотрел сейчас на него.

А когда заговорил, голос прозвучал странно, незнакомо.

— Почему мы здесь, Тобио?

— Система выбирает…

— Не рассказывай то, что я и так знаю. Почему _мы_ здесь?

Это был тот самый вопрос, которым Кагеяма задавался весь вечер. Который вспыхнул у него в мыслях сразу, как только он заметил Ойкаву, сидящего за столиком в ресторане.

Вопрос, ответа на который он изо всех сил избегал.

— Почему мы? Именно мы?

— Я не знаю, — напряженно проговорил Кагеяма. Ему казалось, сейчас-то Ойкава и засмеется, сейчас скажет, что давно его раскусил, давно все понял, да как вообще Кагеяма мог быть настолько глуп, что надеялся утаить?

— Система выбирает, — задумчиво протянул Ойкава. Будто и не он только что запрещал Кагеяме озвучивать очевидное. — Из всех людей она сегодня друг для друга выбрала нас. Случайный выбор? Назвал бы ошибкой, но...

— ...но Система никогда не ошибается.

Ойкава перевернулся на спину и подложил под голову руки.

— А если бы не было Системы? Людям приходилось бы искать друг друга вслепую, бродить в кромешной темноте. Выбирать самим. Сомневаться — правильно ли я выбрал? Согласится ли другой человек быть выбранным? А вдруг нет? Наверное, это очень мучительно.

— Угу.

— Если бы не было Системы, которая заботится о нас, что сейчас было бы?

— Мы бы точно здесь сейчас не лежали, — пробормотал Кагеяма.

— Почему ты так уверен? — в голосе Ойкавы звучало веселое любопытство.

— Потому что вы бы никогда не согласились.

В темноте, пока он не видел лица Ойкавы, но ощущал его присутствие всем телом, сказать что-то подобное оказалось несложно. И Кагеяма действительно был уверен. Понимал, что все так и было бы — даже если бы случилось невероятное, и он набрался решимости спросить, Ойкава в лучшем случае посмеялся бы. А потом послал.

Это Кагеяма понимал отлично. Но он абсолютно не понимал причин, по которым Система решила их столкнуть сегодня.

Случайный выбор, повторил он мысленно. А почему из всех людей первым с ним оказался именно Ойкава — лучше не думать. Будь им отведено больше времени, эти мысли еще что-то значили бы. Но ломать голову, когда через несколько часов они с Ойкавой — как обычно — разойдутся в разные стороны, глупо и бессмысленно.

— А ты, Тобио? — вопрос застал его врасплох. — Ты бы согласился?

Кагеяма молчал. Вот Ойкава его и подловил. В очередной раз. Что сейчас ни скажи, он все обратит в свою пользу. С ним всегда было так трудно, безумно сложно: показать слабость означало дать ему оружие против себя и, возможно, поэтому затем проиграть. Ойкава будет от души наслаждаться его мучениями, а Кагеяма даже защитить себя толком не сможет.

Потому что это Ойкава.

Потому что некоторые слабости живут с Кагеямой годами.

— Давай спать, — неожиданно произнес Ойкава. Негромко вздохнул. — Спокойной ночи.

А Кагеяма только собирался ему ответить. И теперь вынужден был бесшумно лежать, смотреть в потолок, убеждая себя в том, что так лучше. Не говорить. Подмывало дотянуться до Помощника и уточнить, сколько им осталось на двоих. И то ли вскочить и просто уйти куда глаза глядят, то ли все-таки заставить его услышать — но что потом?

Ойкава сейчас здесь, подумал вдруг Кагеяма. Он чувствовал тепло Ойкавы рядом с собой. Впитывал каждый его вдох. Их руки, неподвижно лежащие на покрывале, почти соприкасались. Еще несколько часов, и все это закончится, снова станет недоступным и нереальным.

Кагеяма не хотел никуда уходить.

Он задержал дыхание и шевельнул пальцами. Темнота будто сгустилась, сделалась вязкой и мешала ему. Кагеяма слушал, как дышит Ойкава. Размеренный ритм, легкий, спокойный. Еще немного подвинуть руку. Пространство между ними внезапно сделалось огромным. Целая площадка из ткани. Был ли на покрывале какой-нибудь узор? Он не помнил. Сердце билось ровно и уверенно, разве что сильнее ощущался каждый удар. Сколько там осталось? Сколько еще ему до Ойкавы? Сколько он будет тянуться, медлить, отступать и притворяться, что ничего не происходит? 

Хватит.

Кагеяма дернул запястьем и наткнулся на ладонь Ойкавы. Та была расслабленно раскрыта и сложилась с его ладонью так просто, будто они держались за руки бессчетное множество раз. Ойкава не оттолкнул, а Кагеяма не дал себе возможности передумать — переплел свои пальцы с его и крепко сжал. 

Прошла секунда, другая, а Ойкава не отдергивал руку, не смеялся на ним. Застывшему в ожидании Кагеяме показалось, что время вообще остановилось, что протянулась целая вечность между его несмелым первым прикосновением и ответным пожатием Ойкавы. Ойкава скользнул кончиками пальцев по его, покружил, погладил подушечкой большого по ребру ладони. У Кагеямы пересохло во рту. Он не смотрел на Ойкаву, вглядывался в плотную темноту у своего лица. Зрение сейчас не требовалось, он осязал. Их пальцы двигались в неторопливом, осторожном танце — внезапно этот танец превратился в поединок, когда Ойкава стиснул руку Кагеямы сильнее и придавил к покрывалу, накрыв ладонью ладонь. Теплой, уверенной. Погладил снова. Как спокойно, подумалось вдруг Кагеяме. Как хорошо. Он знал, что засыпает, и пытался сопротивляться: только не сейчас, ведь он с Ойкавой и тот держит его за руку, нужно продлить этот момент, запомнить, сохранить в коллекции воспоминаний среди многих других.

Кагеяма уснул, сжимая ладонь Ойкавы в своей.

 

Он проснулся от движения рядом с собой. Не открывая глаз, инстинктивно удержал рукой, притиснул к себе крепче, зарываясь носом в пряди на затылке — мягкие, каштановые. Вдохнул полной грудью густой запах. Такой знакомый и приятный. Запах Ойкавы. Кагеяма обнимал Ойкаву со спины, положив ладонь поверх ладони, чувствуя твердость сильного тела, повторяя своим его позу. Он бездумно потерся щекой о волосы Ойкавы. Тот завозился снова, осторожно приподнимаясь.

— Спи, — сказал шепотом. — Спи, Тобио.

Кагеяма зевнул, еще раз лениво погладил его плечо и отпустил. Ойкава встал с постели и куда-то ушел, хлопнула дверь. Кагеяма сквозь дремоту услышал, как зашумела за стеной вода. Ойкава включил душ. Кагеяма приоткрыл один глаз — за окном еще даже не рассвело. Взбрело же в голову мыться посреди ночи, успел подумать он, а потом снова уснул, подтянув к себе вторую подушку. Та тоже пахла Ойкавой.

Вновь и уже окончательно Кагеяма проснулся ранним утром. Он разлепил глаза и сразу резко сел на постели. Внутренние часы подсказывали, что самое время отправляться на пробежку. Комната, в которой он оказался, была незнакомой, Кагеяма удивленно моргнул — а затем вспомнил. Обернулся: Ойкава крепко спал, устроившись на боку, подложив ладонь под щеку. Кагеяма аккуратно выдохнул.

Бесшумно ступая, он добрался до ванной. Несколько раз плеснул в лицо холодной водой. Почистил зубы одной из двух щеток, что торчали в стаканчике у раковины. Настроение было отличным, он чувствовал, что выспался и отдохнул, но, кроме этого, Кагеяма ощущал что-то похожее на умиротворение. Будто не существовало никаких проблем и беспокойства, не ждало ничего за пределами этого маленького дома, где был он и был Ойкава — вдвоем, вместе. Кагеяма знал: он именно там, где нужно, с тем, с кем должен быть. Пусть времени, что отвела им Система, оставалось совсем мало, пусть они лишь следовали каким-то правилам, придуманным для свиданий. Кагеяма не мог и не хотел ничего с собой поделать.

Сейчас все было хорошо, и только это имело значение.

Он вернулся в спальню. Тихо лег на кровать, повернулся к Ойкаве. Ойкава по-прежнему спал, бледное лицо выглядело расслабленным, губы чуть приоткрылись, ресницы отбрасывали тени на щеки. Кагеяма смотрел на него во все глаза, и что-то сдавливало горло, вибрировало между ребер.

Он поднял руку и несмело дотронулся до волос Ойкавы. Целую ночь Кагеяма провел, обнимая его, и теперь прикасаться уже не казалось чем-то невозможным или странным. Наоборот, Кагеяма будто бы обзавелся новой привычкой за эти несколько часов. Как можно так быстро привыкнуть к кому-то, он не знал, наверное, все это очередная уловка Системы, Помощники ведь фиксируют реакции, возможно, они способны заложить что-то в головы своих подопечных. И его отчаянное желание поцеловать Ойкаву — не более, чем предписанное Системой поведение.

А если так, нет причин останавливаться.

Но Кагеяма все равно медлил. Есть правила и схемы, Система и Помощники — а есть Ойкава. И он вне любых правил и схем. Для Кагеямы он — тот, кто вечно что-то рушит, умудряясь при этом восхищать. Кагеяма так и лежал, невесомо поглаживая его по виску, не придвигаясь ни на сантиметр, и минута текла за минутой, а потом Ойкава прерывисто вздохнул, пошевелился, бессознательно прижимаясь к его руке, и открыл глаза.

Они посмотрели прямо на Кагеяму, очень близко, эти темные глаза. Ресницы дрогнули, взгляд мгновенно стал внимательным и цепким, рот сердито скривился, уголки поползли вниз. Кагеяма не убрал руку. Просто не смог себя заставить.

Когда Ойкава разомкнул губы и провел по ним языком, Кагеяма напрягся, ожидая услышать слова, которые ошпарят его и застрянут в голове как мучительная заноза — что-нибудь, о чем он после будет очень старательно и безуспешно забывать.

Ойкава позвал:

— Тобио, — голос был ласковым, чуть хрипловатым. — Иди сюда.

Но Кагеяма даже шелохнуться не успел: Ойкава сам плавно подался к нему навстречу. И поцеловал, спокойно и мягко, так, будто это было самой простой и незамысловатой вещью на свете — целоваться.

А в общем, так и есть, подумал Кагеяма, приоткрыв губы. Вроде ничего сложного, не сложнее, чем разговаривать. Все равно что Ойкава задал бы ему вопрос, а он бы ответил. Сколько раз Кагеяме этого хотелось, сколько раз он ждал, что Ойкава о чем-нибудь его спросит и можно будет дать ответ. Но сейчас было лучше, намного лучше, чем в воображении, лучше, чем во время всех их разговоров. Гораздо приятнее уж точно — Ойкава скользнул языком по его нижней губе, а потом чуть прикусил ее, и по телу Кагеямы пронеслась волна удовольствия. Он опрокинулся на спину, потянув Ойкаву на себя: тот лег сверху, придавил теплой тяжестью. Кагеяма пробовал его на вкус, медленно, вдумчиво, и, может, ему недоставало опыта, но Ойкава охотно отзывался на каждое неловкое касание его языка. Губы Ойкавы оказались мягкими и горячими, как Кагеяма и представлял, — впрочем, он просто знал. Еще он откуда-то знал, что Ойкаве нравится, когда его гладят по спине, надавливая на поясницу. Когда слегка тянут за волосы на затылке во время поцелуя. Когда дразнят, кружа языком по нёбу, а потом целуют долго, неотрывно, пока хватает воздуха.

Но Ойкава, определенно, тоже знал пару секретов о Кагеяме — когда он резко задрал на нем футболку, заголяя грудь до ключиц, а потом прильнул губами к соску, Кагеяма не сдержал рваного вздоха. Широкие жесткие ладони прошлись по его ребрам, по животу, легли на бедра. Ойкава раздвинул ему ноги коленом, и Кагеяма согнул их, стиснул крепко.

Кажется, они не собирались ничего подобного делать, с усилием вспомнил он. Ойкава прихватил его сосок зубами, и Кагеяму так и подбросило. От возбуждения стучало в висках, он не утерпел и потерся пахом — но этого было слишком мало, а одежды — слишком много.

— Тобио, — прошептал Ойкава. Он вскинулся на вытянутых руках, всматриваясь в лицо Кагеямы. А потом двинул бедрами, вырвав у Кагеямы приглушенный, короткий стон.

— Что мы делаем? — спросил Ойкава, будто изумляясь самому себе. Кагеяма подался вверх и прижался раскрытым ртом к его шее.

— А что… — слова давались с огромным трудом. — А что мы делаем… Ойкава… сан…

— Я не… — Ойкава запрокинул голову, учащенно дыша. — Да чтоб тебя…

— Ваше время закончится через пять минут. Пожалуйста, покиньте дом. Не забудьте личные вещи.

— Ты слышал? — выдохнул Ойкава. Кагеяма был слишком занят, ставя ему засосы, чтобы ответить.

— Повторяю: вам нужно расстаться через пять минут.

— Да пошло оно, — пробормотал Кагеяма, вжимаясь в Ойкаву всем телом, ерзая под ним. Они терлись друг о друга как сумасшедшие, возбуждение нарастало, вскипало внутри, болезненное и бестолковое, от него хотелось кричать. Ойкава выругался невнятно, без остановки толкаясь между ног Кагеямы. Зашептал:

— Еще, еще немного, Тобио… Тобио, Тобио, Тобио...

Кагеяма поймал его лицо в ладонях, смял губы губами. И целовал до головокружения, ощущая, как содрогается на нем Ойкава, не прекращая судорожных движений. Он кончил следом, прямо в трусы, и выгнулся, оглохший, ослепший, невозможно счастливый и страшно несчастный.

— У вас осталось три минуты, — раздался вежливый голос.

— Вставай, — Ойкава тяжело дышал Кагеяме в шею. — Нам пора.

— Не могу, — сказал Кагеяма и обнял его крепче. — Вы на мне лежите, Ойкава-сан.

— Дурацкое вышло свидание, Тобио-чан, — заявил Ойкава, даже не пытаясь подняться. — Но не мог же я отпустить тебя просто так и отдать кому-то другому твой первый поцелуй.

— Ясно.

— Какому-нибудь там… Ну, неважно.

— Угу. Неважно.

— Тобио, перестань. Ты...

Но Кагеяма все равно его поцеловал: потому что хотел. Потому что мог. Будь у них одна минута, полминуты, секунда — он бы снова это сделал.

— ...идиот, — закончил Ойкава, оторвавшись от его губ. И вот уже стоял посреди комнаты — не успел Кагеяма и глазом моргнуть. Отвернулся: — Я ухожу.

Кагеяма встал и направился следом за ним. Вышел на крыльцо. На сердце было тяжело, в голове — пусто. И противно-липко в трусах, но это сейчас волновало Кагеяму меньше всего. Он пытался найти какие-нибудь правильные слова, но их не было. Были только неправильные. “Подождите”. “Останьтесь”. “Нам нельзя расставаться”. “Вы ведь тоже это чувствуете”.

Ничего из этого сказать Кагеяма не мог. Поэтому он просто смотрел на Ойкаву, а тот остановился у дороги, подставил лицо утренним лучам. Кагеяма приблизился и встал бок о бок. Вынул Помощника из кармана.

— Сколько? — спросил Ойкава, жмурясь на солнце, как кот. Кагеяма сглотнул вязкую слюну.

— Десять секунд.

Эти десять секунд они провели в молчании.

Потом раздался протяжный — мерзкий — звуковой сигнал, и они оба вздрогнули.

Их свидание закончилось.

— Что ж, Тобио-чан, — Ойкава повернулся. Просиял широкой, ненавистной Кагеяме улыбкой. — Вот и все. И совсем не страшно, правда?

Кагеяма глянул на него исподлобья.

— Теперь у тебя будет много свиданий, а еще… — Ойкава осекся.

Кагеяма стоял, протягивая ему ладонь, и ждал. На какое-то мгновение ему почудилось странное выражение в глазах Ойкавы, промелькнувшая тень. Но Кагеяма тут же понял, что ему лишь показалось: Ойкава повел шеей, недобро прищурился.

— Это ни к чему.

Кагеяма медленно опустил руку.

Раздался очередной сигнал — на этот раз он звучал как мелодичный звон.

— Так скоро? — удивился Ойкава и полез в карман. Кагеяма машинально сделал то же самое. Но его Помощник не показывал никаких сообщений.

— Ну вот, — беззаботно проронил Ойкава. — Жизнь продолжается. До встречи когда-нибудь, Тобио-чан.

Кагеяма смотрел, как он уходит. Не окликнул, не бросился следом. Система уже выбрала для Ойкавы нового человека, и, может быть, это свидание будет длиться много лет, может, это будет его настоящая пара. Кагеяме оставалось только пойти своей дорогой — в противоположную сторону. Он сделал шаг, другой.

А потом сорвался с места и побежал.

**Глава 2**

— Спасибо, что согласился подождать, Кагеяма-кун. Я быстро найду маму, отдам ей бумаги, и мы уйдем. Извини, что задерживаю тебя!

Ячи говорила это уже в третий или четвертый раз. Кагеяма опять пробормотал, что он вовсе не против и она его совсем не задерживает, а потом смотрел, как Ячи теряется в толпе — маленькая, хрупкая, с толстой папкой, плотно зажатой в руках. До него донеслось робкое “Прошу прощения!”, когда Ячи с трудом увернулась от чьего-то локтя, и Кагеяма окончательно потерял ее из виду. Он привалился спиной к дереву, угрюмо отвернулся в другую сторону. Смотреть на праздник не хотелось.

День клонился к вечеру, и вдоль тропинок парка понемногу зажигались фонарики. Разноцветные ленты, привязанные к ветвям деревьев и столбам, колыхались на ветру, всюду пестрели палатки с угощениями и сувенирами. Фестиваль Истинной пары бурлил вокруг Кагеямы, и, даже когда он зажмурился, ему было некуда деться от звуков музыки и голосов, от запахов еды и аромата цветов — специально выращенные на клумбах, развешанные гирляндами или собранные в букеты, которые несли многие из девушек, они благоухали опьяняюще сильно. Кагеяма скривился, стараясь делать вдохи как можно реже.

Нужно было отказать Ячи. Не приходить сюда. Одиночкам на фестивале Истинной пары делать нечего, кроме как мозолить собравшимся глаза. А фотографии, которые Ячи собиралась сегодня сделать для нового рекламного плаката Карасуно, могли и подождать; Кагеяма знал, что должен был сказать именно это, когда Ячи взволнованно объяснила о внезапно понадобившихся матери документах. Он тогда слушал и вспоминал, как увидел мать Ячи на свидании — оно оказалось удачным и длилось до сих пор. Вспоминал тот вечер и тот ресторан, но отчетливо вспомнить мог почему-то лишь Ойкаву.

Кагеяма сам не очень понял, в какой момент согласился проводить Ячи на этот фестиваль.

И не знал, хочет ли встретить здесь Ойкаву, — у Кагеямы не было сомнений, что он сейчас с кем-то в паре, — или же не видеть его даже издали.

— Кагеяма-кун! — Ячи, ее сбившееся дыхание, виноватый голос. Кагеяма открыл глаза. — Мне жаль, но я все еще не нашла маму… Придется сходить в дальнюю часть парка, там сейчас начнется Церемония… Ты сможешь подождать еще немного?

Церемония. Кульминация фестиваля Истинной пары — чествование тех, для кого Система вынесла окончательное решение, выбрав им единственно правильного спутника. Высший смысл череды свиданий, через которую должен пройти каждый в поисках идеальной пары. Те, кому безошибочная мудрость Системы помогла обрести друг друга раз и навсегда, будут делиться своими счастливыми историями, принимать поздравления и подарки, а после станцуют ритуальный танец на сцене, перед восхищенной, аплодирующей толпой.

Ойкава наверняка будет там, вместе с кем-то, кого ему назначили в этот раз: смеющийся, сияющий от радости за Истинных, — а может, сегодня он поднимается на сцену как один из них.

— Я подожду, — хрипло отозвался Кагеяма, глядя на смущенно умолкшую Ячи. — Стой, у тебя тут… Заколка.

Он поднял руку и неловко дотронулся до ее волос у виска: маленькая блестящая заколка-цветок расстегнулась и вот-вот могла соскользнуть. Ячи вскинула свои большие испуганные глаза, несмело улыбнулась.

— Все в порядке?

— Теперь да, — он поправил выбившуюся мягкую прядку, пригладил.

— Я про…

— Иди, — сердито перебил Кагеяма и тут же нахмурился, жалея. — Все хорошо. Я подожду здесь.

О его первом свидании никто в Карасуно не знал; Кагеяма и не собирался делиться с кем-то. Его Помощник молчал, Система словно забыла про него после неудачной попытки, и Кагеяму это устраивало. Когда кто-нибудь заводил разговоры о свиданиях и парах, он отмалчивался, словно его не касалось ничего из сказанного, впрочем, так оно и было. Его не интересовали чужие истории, а о своей собственной Кагеяма предпочитал не вспоминать. Досадно только было, что не мог.

Образ Ойкавы плотно поселился в его мыслях — не новость, конечно, Кагеяма постоянно держал в голове кадры из прошлого, обрывки фраз, жесты, взгляды, интонации. Анализировал подачи и пасы, обдумывал игры и выискивал ответы, но теперь все ощущалось иначе. Жизнь в новой реальности сбивала с толку. Изматывала. Кагеяма начал плохо спать, раздражался по любому поводу, терял концентрацию на тренировках и, что было хуже всего, оказался не в силах остановить эти перемены и обратить вспять.

А может, дело просто в нем самом, размышлял Кагеяма. Не мир стал другим, а он. Ойкава изменил его. В очередной раз: появился в жизни Кагеямы, вскоре неуловимо исчез, оставив следы, а Кагеяма не мог помешать — лишь ждать следующей встречи.

Он снова прислонился к стволу дерева, засунул кулаки в карманы куртки. Как ни посмотри, от Ойкавы стоило держаться подальше. Кагеяма впервые понял это еще в двенадцать, просто не признавал, слишком перевешивало что-то иное. Он уважал Ойкаву. Восхищался им и завидовал. И всегда хотел: внимания Ойкавы, совета, одобрения. Теперь он хотел от Ойкавы чего-то еще — “Еще, еще немного, Тобио”, — но получить мог не больше, чем обычно. То есть, ничего.

Так почему же ему столько лет не удается выкинуть Ойкаву из головы и спастись из этой затянувшейся катастрофы?

— Тебе не интересна Церемония, Тобио-чан? — раздалось за его спиной очень близко, с другой стороны дерева. — Твоя девушка расстроилась, нельзя быть таким грубым.

Кагеяма не шевельнулся. Стоял и смотрел прямо перед собой, и молчал. Спасение от Ойкавы. Разве у него когда-нибудь были шансы.

Разве он хоть раз ими воспользовался.

Кагеяма пытался вспомнить — и не мог. Это должно было пугать, но не пугало. Все стало неважным ровно в тот момент, когда он услышал голос Ойкавы.

— Что вы здесь делаете?

— Пришел на фестиваль со своей парой, как и ты. Глупый вопрос, не находишь?

Их у Кагеямы в уме вертелось порядком, этих глупых, неуместных вопросов. “Где ваша пара?” “Сколько вам дали времени на этот раз?” “Почему вы со мной говорите?”

И, совсем уж идиотский: “Как вы, Ойкава-сан?”

— А она миленькая, — опередил его Ойкава. — Эта блондинка. Ваш менеджер.

— Да.

— Вы с ней будто из того видео про идеальную пару. Поздравляю, Тобио-чан!

Кагеяма нахмурился.

— Все совсем не так.

— А я ведь говорил, что у тебя будет много свиданий. Я, конечно, не Система, но тоже не ошибся. Как вы...

— Мы с ней не на свидании! — рявкнул Кагеяма. — Нет у меня никаких свиданий.

Ойкава замолчал. Кагеяма смотрел, как мимо проходят беззаботно смеющиеся люди, смотрел на несмело замерцавшие в вечернем небе звезды, на листву, что качалась у него над головой. Смотрел и ничего не видел.

— Ты гладил ее по волосам, — сказал Ойкава тихо. — Поэтому я так подумал.

— У нее заколка расстегнулась. Я помог. У меня нет пары сейчас.

— А у меня есть.

Кагеяма приложил ладонь к стволу дерева, рассеянно провел пальцами по шершавой коре.

— Не было ни одной недели, чтобы я оставался без свидания, — продолжил Ойкава.

— Ясно.

— Большинство — лишь на несколько часов, как было у нас с тобой. Сейчас... на месяцы. Впервые настолько долгое. Теперь я знаю, что это такое.

— Любой ваш опыт… Каждое свидание... полезно Системе, — промолвил Кагеяма. В горле пересохло, и он сглотнул с болезненным спазмом.

— Теперь я знаю, что значит быть с человеком, которого ненавидишь. Это полезно Системе?

Ойкава говорил спокойно, безразлично. Невыносимо мертвым голосом.

Кагеяма не спросил его, кто.

Дышалось с трудом. Эти гребаные цветы. Сжечь бы их. Сжечь бы здесь все.

— Я не знаю, — сказал Кагеяма беззвучно, одними губами. И потянулся рукой назад, заскользил по поверхности дерева, ощущая неровности и выемки. Он искал вслепую, наугад. Нашел.

Пальцы Ойкавы дернулись, столкнувшись с его. А потом Ойкава схватил Кагеяму за руку и сжал, так зло и так сильно, что причинил боль.

— Ойкава-сан, — выдавил Кагеяма. В горло будто древесной коры набили, она царапалась там, мешая словам. И он просто погладил пальцы, стискивающие его запястье, пытаясь объяснить, успокоить. Осторожно прошелся по тыльной стороне подушечкой большого. Кагеяма знал руки Ойкавы, знал, как они держат мяч, как подкручивают его перед подачей, как сгибаются, прежде чем отдать пас. Он знал эту ловкость и силу; жесткая ладонь, узкое жилистое запястье, длинные пальцы с аккуратными, ухоженными ногтями связующего — когда-то, наблюдая за Ойкавой, Кагеяма обзавелся привычкой и умением подравнивать свои.

Ему нравились руки Ойкавы.

Голова кружилась; Кагеяма запрокинул ее, уперся затылком в дерево, чувствуя, как частят удары сердца. Толпа все так же текла мимо, не обращая на них с Ойкавой внимания. Если не разговаривать, если не двигаться, может, никто и не заметит, может, все забудут про них насовсем.

— Зафиксирован неодобренный контакт, — Помощник ожил у Кагеямы в кармане. — Убедительная просьба прекратить немедленно.

Рука Ойкавы вздрогнула, напряглась. Сухая, горячая, “умная” рука — каждое ее движение говорило Кагеяме больше, чем Ойкава произносил вслух. Пальцы разжались, но Кагеяма перехватил, переплел со своими. Сцепил замком.

Так он держал Ойкаву за руку в ту ночь.

— Нет. — На дорожке вдали появилось двое Стражей. — Пожалуйста.

— Напоминаю: неодобренные контакты запрещены, — продолжал звенеть Помощник.

— Мне пора. Не усложняй.

— Не надо... Ойкава-сан.

Ойкава выдернул руку — Помощник тотчас замолчал. Стражи остановились у палатки со сладостями и теперь озирались, искали, потеряв след.

— Когда ты трогал ту девушку, сигнала тревоги не было, — со смешком проронил Ойкава. — Но я — твой “неодобренный контакт”. Забавно, Тобио.

Он ушел, не попрощавшись; Кагеяма так и не увидел лица. Оставшись один, согнулся, уперся в колени ладонями — левая ощущалась чужой, не его. Сделал глубокий вдох, потом второй. Все было бесполезно. Кагеяма знал, в чем дело. Помощник знал. И знал — теперь-то уж точно — Ойкава.

Будь у него возможность, Кагеяма бы сейчас заорал. Кричал бы, пока не сорвал глотку.

— Это был Ойкава-сан из Аоба Джосай? — спросила Ячи рядом.

— Да, — глухо ответил он, не поднимая головы.

— Я видела его, когда искала маму. Он был с…

— Получилось? — перебил Кагеяма, резко выпрямившись. Ячи невольно отступила, прижав руки к груди. — Ты нашла ее?

— Да, — она улыбнулась. — Спасибо, что подождал, Кагеяма-кун. Идем? Возьму фотоаппарат, и мы сразу...

— У меня дела. В другой раз, — он сделал усилие над собой, — ладно?

— Ой. Конечно, — Ячи с тревогой смотрела на его лицо. — Тебе нехорошо?

— Угу.

— У меня есть вода. Хочешь?

Кагеяма кивнул. Ячи нашла в сумке бутылочку и протянула ему. Вода была теплой и безвкусной, но Кагеяма пил, пока не опустошил бутылку. Забросил в урну, почти не глядя.

— Я пойду, — пробурчал он. — Извини.

— Это ты извини, Кагеяма-кун.

Он уже сделал пару шагов в сторону, но все-таки не удержался. Догнал Ячи и выпалил:

— Можешь не говорить никому, что видела меня и Ойкаву-сана?

“И не задавать мне вопросов”.

— К-конечно, — Ячи вздрогнула. — Я и не собиралась…

— Да. Точно. Спасибо.

Кагеяма переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Тебя проводить?

— Что ты, не надо, — она помотала головой. — Тебе ведь нужно идти.

На мгновение Кагеяма представил, как то же сказал бы Ойкава — насмешливо, двусмысленно. Показывая, что он все знает и понимает Кагеяму лучше него самого.

Но Ячи говорила, как всегда, с бесхитростной заботой, и от этого Кагеяме почему-то сделалось только хуже. Он коротко попрощался и поспешил уйти. А направляясь быстрым шагом к выходу из парка, увяз в потоке празднующих — после Церемонии многие оставались еще потанцевать и посмотреть на фейерверки. Кагеяма шел против движения толпы, то и дело на кого-то налетая и наступая. Но никто не огрызался и не кричал на него. Все вокруг были просто до тошноты счастливы, и такая мелочь, как взъерошенный угрюмый Кагеяма, их не задевала. А он и правда ощущал себя непривычно мелким. Всего лишь один из миллионов винтиков Системы — сейчас он слегка разболтался, вышел из пазов, но уже завтра его существование вернется в отлаженную, ровную колею. И продолжится без изменений.

Назавтра так и было. И послезавтра. И в дни, последовавшие затем. Занятия, тренировки, дом, тренировки, занятия, родители, команда, волейбол, волейбол, волейбол. Выпускной семпаев. Лепестки сакуры. Экзамены. Каникулы. Тренировки. Ячи и Ямагучи отправились на первое свидание, Система подарила им три года. Хината извелся в ожидании вызова и достал всех остальных. Цукишима бесил одним своим видом.

Все чаще Кагеяма стал ловить себя на том, что не может вспомнить вчерашний день. Или события, произошедшие неделю назад. Или то, что было часом раньше. Как будто в памяти закончилось место, и теперь ненужная информация вытеснялась. 

Он помнил старые матчи. Помнил Национальные. Помнил Ойкаву.

Недавние тренировки, игры, клуб, учеба — все смешивалось, смазывалось, прокручивалось на быстрой перемотке раз за разом. В жизни Кагеямы не происходило ничего. Ничего совсем. Абсолютно.

**Глава 3**

Все замолчали одновременно, как только раздался переливчатый звон. За общим гомоном такой негромкий звук легко можно было не услышать, но этот сигнал слишком сильно отличался от любого другого, и его мгновенно узнавал каждый.

— Уо-о! — Хината выпутался из ворота футболки и завертел всклокоченной головой. — Это у кого?

Звон все не прекращался — мелодичный и настойчивый. Кагеяма равнодушно отвернулся к своему шкафчику, продолжая застегивать пуговицы рубашки. У кого-то из клуба свидание, ну так что с того? Его это не трогало и не интересовало. Пусть только поскорее разберутся, кого сегодня осчастливила Система, и голосящий Помощник заткнется.

— Эй, Король, — Цукишима захлопнул дверцу рядом с ним. — Выключи эту штуку, будь любезен. Все уже в курсе.

— Кагеяма! — Хината помахал рукой у него перед лицом, заставив отпрянуть. — Твой Помощник! Твое свидание!

Кагеяма моргнул. Оглянулся на свою сумку, брошенную у стены. Он помнил, как оставил в ней Помощника перед тренировкой.

— Ну? — сердито проворчал Танака. — Оглох, что ли?

— Спокойно, Кагеяма! — глаза Нишинои сверкали. — В первый раз все теряются. Давай, посмотри, что там!

Под пристальными взглядами Кагеяма медленно опустился возле сумки и расстегнул “молнию”. Помощник нашелся сразу, светящийся и непрерывно звенящий. Кагеяма только глянул мельком на дисплей — “Поздравляем, вам назначено свидание!” — и тут же выключил.

Мрачно спросил:

— А от свидания можно отказаться? — а потом, бросив Помощника обратно, закрыл сумку.

— Что значит “отказаться”? — Хината, казалось, был потрясен. — Как ты можешь, Кагеяма!

— Да, ты что, с ума сошел? — Танака с Нишиноей сказали это почти хором. Они уставились на него, будто Кагеяма внезапно отрастил рога или хвост.

— Отказаться от свидания нельзя, — сказал Ямагучи. — Но ты не беспокойся, просто положись на выбор Системы, она никогда не ошибается.

Он улыбнулся — наверняка подумал про Ячи. Кагеяма пробурчал:

— Я не беспокоюсь.

— Чего ты так испугался? — спросил Хината. — Это же здорово! Везучий ты гад, Кагеяма.

— Я не испугался, — процедил он, отвернувшись.

— И зачем таким, как ты и Хината, нужны Помощники вообще? — протянул Цукишима. — Вас на свидания нельзя пускать еще лет десять. И даже тогда вы, скорее всего, не будете достаточно зрелыми, чтобы…

— Помолчал бы, Цукишима! У самого-то ни одного свидания до сих пор не было! Это ты незрелый!

— С чего ты взял, что не было?

— Что-о?

— Цукки? Но ведь у тебя же не было? Ты же говорил…

— Заткнись, Ямагучи.

— Эй, Кагеяма. — он поднял глаза. Энношита смотрел с сочувствием. — Это всего лишь свидание. Тебе даже разговаривать на нем не обязательно.

— Угу.

— Крепись, — Энношита хлопнул его по плечу и отошел.

— Так, Кагеяма! — Танака с Нишиноей подступили с двух сторон. — Ты же не посрамишь своих семпаев?

— Э… Чего?

— Прежде всего, важно произвести хорошее впечатление! Когда свидание?

— Через час.

— Час, — Нишиноя прищурился, окинул Кагеяму изучающим взглядом. — Если побежишь прямо сейчас, еще успеешь переодеться и привести себя в порядок.

— Ресторан в центре, далеко ехать. Я так пойду.

— В школьной форме? — уставился на него Танака. — Не приняв душ?

— Ну, да.

— Это лучше, чем опоздание, — авторитетно заявил Нишиноя. — Да и п _о_ том от него вроде не пахнет.

— А могло бы пахнуть одеколоном! Ну ладно, может, этой девушке нравятся потные спортсмены…

— Ты у нас знаток, Рю! — расхохотался Нишиноя. — Так, Кагеяма, с девушками общался когда-нибудь?

— Конечно. С Шимизу-семпай, с Ячи…

— Это совсем не то общение! Придется нам по-быстрому объяснить тебе пару вещей.

Кагеяма вздохнул.

— Спасибо, Танака-сан, Ноя-сан. Я, пожалуй, пойду.

— Что, осознал свое счастье? Заторопился? — Танака зубасто ухмыльнулся. — Правильно, лети навстречу любви!

Кагеяма выскочил за порог, едва не забыв сумку. Вслед донеслось напутствие Хинаты: “И не делай такое лицо, Кагеяма! Оно жуткое!” — а потом он с силой захлопнул дверь за спиной.

Дошагал до остановки, сел в автобус, все как во сне. Кагеяма смотрел в окно на прохожих: ближе к центру города среди них чаще попадались пары. Автобус плавно двигался в потоке машин. Отблески витрин, моргание светофоров. Кагеяма сидел в хвосте, далеко от остальных пассажиров. Можно было вскочить, выйти, сбежать домой — но что потом? Кагеяма не представлял, какому наказанию подвергают тех, кто ослушался Систему и отказался от свидания. Может, Стражи находят их, где бы они ни были, и силой заставляют подчиниться. Может, сажают в тюрьму. Пытают — чем-то посерьезнее шокера. Кагеяма нахмурился: почему в его голове нет знаний об этом?

Через секунду он уже забыл.

Волнения перед свиданием не было. Предвкушения или радости, или страха — тоже. Кагеяма испытывал досаду. Он не нуждался в этом свидании, не хотел тратить время на скучные разговоры с кем-то незнакомым. Что они будет скучными, Кагеяма не сомневался.

И старательно не думал о том, что эти скучные разговоры могут растянуться на месяцы, на годы.

“Теперь я знаю, что значит быть с человеком, которого ненавидишь”.

Кагеяма едва не пропустил свою остановку.

Он не торопился, но все равно пришел ровно к назначенному времени. Уселся за столик, который указал Помощник. С кем бы ни свели его сегодня, этот человек опаздывал. Кагеяма положил перед собой Помощника и сердито уставился на черный диск дисплея. Почему он должен сидеть здесь и кого-то ждать? Неужели нельзя прийти вовремя? Семпаи говорили, девушки любят опаздывать, — ну а Кагеяма не любил ждать. В мыслях мелькнуло: может, она просто не хочет приходить, так же, как и он. А потом Кагеяма услышал шаги. Кто-то шел к его столику, не быстро и не медленно, уверенно и легко. Он повернул голову, уже зная, кого увидит.

— Тобио-чан, — сказал Ойкава. — В этот раз точно ошибка, ведь так?

— Вы у верного столика, — безразлично ответил Помощник, зажатый у него в руке.

— Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяма вскочил, опрокинув стул. — Это вы?

Ойкава округлил глаза.

— Ты забыл, как я выгляжу?

— Н-нет, я… Просто... Снова вы.

— Как невежливо, — улыбнулся Ойкава. — Это мои слова вообще-то. Снова ты.

Он стоял перед Кагеямой, внимательно глядя ему в лицо. Кагеяма заметил, что Ойкава тоже не мудрил со внешним видом — бирюзовая футболка, спортивные штаны, волосы торчат своевольными вихрами, — и ощутил странное облегчение.

— Думаю, нам нужно сесть, — Ойкава кивнул на столик. — Раз уж мы оба здесь. Снова.

Кагеяма вовремя вспомнил, что должен поднять стул, прежде чем садиться. Он видел, как Ойкава наблюдает за ним с усмешкой, но не мог взять себя в руки и скрыть волнение. Неуклюже сел на свое место, едва не смахнув со стола салфетку, — напряженный, растерянный.

— Ваш заказ, — официант словно возник из воздуха. — Приятного вечера.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Ойкава. — Молочные булочки, надо же. Как давно я их не ел.

Если у официанта и были какие-то мысли по этому поводу, он оставил их при себе и удалился молча.

— Он приносил мне эти проклятые булочки раз двадцать, — объяснил Ойкава. — И недавно я понял, что не так уж сильно их люблю.

Кагеяма посмотрел на него, оторвав взгляд от своей тарелки с карри.

— Ты должен хотя бы улыбнуться, Тобио-чан. Я пошутил, между прочим.

— Двадцать раз?

— Я не хвастаюсь, если что.

— Двадцать, — повторил Кагеяма, и Ойкава осекся.

— Я не считал. Может, и не двадцать.

Кагеяма машинально взял палочки. Придвинул к себе тарелку.

— Система — та еще безумная стерва, — сказал Ойкава совсем другим тоном. — Не давала мне передышек. Думаешь, от свиданий нельзя устать? Меня бесили все они. Бессмыслица какая-то.

— Но у вас же как-то было, ну, долго.

— Это оказалось хуже всего. Я считал дни, часы, минуты. Как будто в тюрьме. Я не хотел там быть. Хотел сбежать, постоянно.

— А сейчас? — Кагеяма стиснул палочки. — Хотите?

— Тобио, — позвал Ойкава, и он поднял голову. — А ты? Чего сейчас хочешь?

Огонек свечи, отражаясь, превращался в золотистые искры, подрагивающие в зрачках Ойкавы. Кагеяма молча смотрел, пристально следил, как меняется выражение его лица. Легкомысленная маска дала трещину, и он увидел — то, что Ойкава позволил ему.

Воздух стремительно загустел, дышалось с трудом. Кагеяме стало жарко.

— Я хочу, — по-прежнему глядя Ойкаве в глаза, он разжал пальцы, и палочки упали на стол с негромким стуком. — Уйти отсюда. С вами.

— Тогда уходим, — взгляд Ойкавы потяжелел. Плавно спустился на губы Кагеямы. — И быстро.

Кагеяма поднялся и шагнул за ним, едва чувствуя пол под ногами. Реальность замелькала обрывочными кадрами, вспышками. Вот он следует за Ойкавой и смотрит ему в затылок — это так знакомо и привычно. Вот они уже на улице, профиль Ойкавы проступает из темноты, освещенный светом фонарей. А вот Ойкава уже сидит рядом с Кагеямой в неудобном, тесном салоне автомобиля, и крошечное пространство, кажется, пронизано электричеством; ток пробегает по телу Кагеямы всякий раз, как он соприкасается с Ойкавой бедром или плечом.

А может, это и не реальность вовсе, подумал Кагеяма вдруг. Не реальность, а сон — мало ли что приснится на занятиях. Или он сейчас на площадке, лежит под сеткой после меткой подачи Хинаты прямиком ему в затылок.

Не зная, куда деть руки, внезапно ставшие как будто в два раза больше и тяжелее, Кагеяма рассеянно попытался засунуть ладони в карманы штанов. В правом лежал Помощник — о котором он забыл. Кагеяма встряхнулся, сказал:

— Мы же не посмотрели наш срок, — и приподнялся, чтобы залезть в карман. Ойкава резко накрыл его пальцы своими.

— Давай не будем смотреть, — раздалось вкрадчивое у самого уха Кагеямы. Ойкава наклонился очень близко. — Покажем Системе маленький финт.

— Разве так можно?

— Если не запрещено, значит, разрешено, — Ойкава все не отодвигался. По шее Кагеямы побежали мурашки. — В этот раз она ничего не испортит. Договорились?

Губы дотронулись легко, мимолетно целуя его за ухом.

— Ты согласен?

Кагеяма не нашел ни одной причины отказать Ойкаве — да он и не искал. Поцелуи ложились на кожу цепочкой невесомых следов, и голова шла кругом. Кагеяма резко повернулся, не в силах больше ждать.

— Обещаешь? — настойчиво спросил Ойкава; теплое дыхание оседало у Кагеямы на губах. — Тобио? Обещай мне.

— Обещаю.

Лицо Ойкавы просветлело. Он сверкнул улыбкой и откинулся назад.

— Приехали. Вот мы и дома.

Кагеяма даже не заметил, что их транспорт давно стоит на месте.

Он вытащил себя на улицу, в душный летний вечер. Солнце скрылось за Стеной, но небо еще не успело потемнеть: длинные, похожие на лодки-драконы облака плыли наперегонки, розовые в сизо-голубом просторе. Ойкава встал у дороги, запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо ветерку. Кагеяма огляделся — их привезли к тому же дому, что в прошлый раз. Стена нависала рядом, тянулась в обе стороны бесконечно. Надежная и равнодушная.

— Идем? — спросил Кагеяма, отводя взгляд: Стена была последним, на что ему сейчас хотелось смотреть. Ойкава поднял руку, небрежно взъерошил волосы на его макушке. Показал язык:

— Я первый, — и припустил к домику, оставив остолбеневшего Кагеяму позади. Догнать его удалось только у самой двери; Кагеяма упрямо рванулся ладонью к сканеру, опережая руку Ойкавы, а тот дернул запястьем, обманул быстрым движением и перехватил, мешая.

— Вам что, это так важно? — проворчал Кагеяма. Они сталкивались руками в нелепой борьбе: Ойкава не спешил приложить к сканеру свою ладонь, но и Кагеяме не позволял.

— А тебе? — с вызовом спросил Ойкава.

— Нет.

— Тогда уступи.

Кагеяма цыкнул. Сейчас он вплотную прижимался к спине Ойкавы грудью, дышал ему в затылок, ощущая горьковатый запах не то одеколона, не то туалетной воды, Кагеяма понятия не имел, в чем разница. Зря все-таки он не принял душ, мелькнуло в уме досадливое.

— Почему бы вам не уступить, Ойкава-сан?

— Мечтай дальше, Тобио, — пропел Ойкава, а потом смешно охнул, когда Кагеяма резко опустил вытянутую руку и засунул ему под футболку, обняв еще крепче. — Ты грязно играешь!

— Разве?

— Прекрати… Засранец… Где ты нахватался!..

— Да был у меня такой семпай, — сказал Кагеяма, продолжая щекотать. Ойкава рассмеялся громче. Пихнул его локтем.

— Я тебя этому не учил!

— Вы же для меня не единственный семпай, — Кагеяма прекратил. Но не убрал руки, медленно провел ладонью сверху вниз, до живота.

— Разве? — передразнил Ойкава, его дыхание сбилось, и голос прозвучал хрипло, совсем не насмешливо. Они оба замерли.

— Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяма сглотнул. Он не мог разжать руки сейчас, ведь тогда Ойкава обернется и увидит его лицо. Хотя Кагеяма не представлял, что нового он может там прочесть.

— Откуда ты узнал, что я поддаюсь щекотке? — задумчиво спросил Ойкава. Он не делал попыток отстраниться, как будто чувствовал себя вполне уютно. — Или ты наугад?..

— Я просто знал, — сказал Кагеяма. Он понимал, что ответ похож на полную чушь, но другого объяснения не было. Правда как есть: он просто знал.

Ойкава молчал. Сумерки стали плотнее, пока они тратили время на глупую возню у двери. Тишину нарушал лишь стрекот цикад: шум города сюда не доносился, не было слышно ни людей, ни машин. Фонари у дороги рассеивали ночь, этот свет пунктиром уходил вдаль, но, сколько Кагеяма ни всматривался, он не видел других домов. Словно они с Ойкавой остались только вдвоем, одни во всем мире.

И хотя Кагеяма торопливо одернул себя, мысль об этом не показалась ему странной или жуткой.

Ойкава вдруг пошевелился, нашел его руку, потянул — он не сопротивлялся, — и сам приложил ладонь Кагеямы к сканеру, прижав свою сверху.

— Будем считать, ничья.

Дверь плавно отъехала в сторону, Кагеяма шагнул за Ойкавой через порог. Свет никто не включал, они замерли друг перед другом в темноте.

— Ну, — весело сказал Ойкава. — Что теперь?

— Мы не знаем, сколько у нас времени.

— Может, десять минут. Как думаешь, ты продержишься десять минут, Тобио?

— Отвалите, — Кагеяма ухмыльнулся. На лице Ойкавы он мог различить такую же широкую улыбку.

— А ты наглый, — Ойкава шагнул ближе, его глаза поблескивали в отсветах, проникающих через окно. — Теперь и “Ойкава-сан” перестанешь говорить?

— Я не…

— Раздевайся, — перебил Ойкава. Кагеяма подавился воздухом от неожиданности.

— Почему я?

— Потому что я сказал первым.

— Вы опять начинаете?

— Начинаю что? — с искренним интересом в голосе спросил Ойкава.

— А если у нас десять минут осталось? — пробурчал Кагеяма.

— Тогда тебе лучше раздеться быстро.

Кагеяма подумал, что мог бы так пререкаться с Ойкавой хоть целую вечность, и ему бы не надоело. Во всяком случае, к спорам он привык — а раздеваться под внимательным взглядом Ойкавы ему предстояло впервые. Ну да, они переодевались в одной комнате, когда оба учились в Китагаве, но сейчас все было совсем по-другому; Кагеяма нервно дернул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, едва не оторвав. Ойкава стоял рядом, смотрел, наклонив голову к плечу. Когда Кагеяма взялся за третью пуговицу, он заметил:

— Среди твоих, как ты говоришь, многочисленных семпаев явно нет того, кто мог бы научить тебя стриптизу, — и зафыркал от смеха.

— Вообще-то, есть, — огрызнулся Кагеяма. — Он футболки над головой любит крутить и в трусах на улицу выбегает. А вы помолчали бы.

— Тобио-чан, — сказал Ойкава, — представь, если сейчас наше свидание закончится, то все, что ты успел сделать, это расстегнуть три несчастных пуговицы да еще заткнуть меня...

— Вас разве заткнешь, — пробормотал Кагеяма. Шагнул вперед, схватил Ойкаву за плечи, сгребая в охапку, и поцеловал, крепко прижавшись ртом к насмешливо приоткрытым губам. Ойкава смеялся, даже когда ему отвечал, — а Кагеяма целовал снова и снова, стиснув ладонями его лицо.

— Одежда, — выдохнул Ойкава во время короткой передышки и сам потянулся к рубашке Кагеямы. — Быстрее.

И Кагеяма хотел прислушаться, правда, хотел, он помнил про время, — но у него никак не получалось притормозить, остановиться. Он сейчас целовал Ойкаву, и это оказалось так легко. Так приятно. Ощущение правильности вернулось и на этот раз захватило его целиком: Кагеяма задыхался, жмурился, слепо водил руками по плечам, по бокам, искал губами губы. Он задрал футболку Ойкавы на спине и заскользил ладонью от поясницы до шеи, оглаживая каждый позвонок. Зарылся пальцами в густые пряди на затылке. И целовал, неловко, ненасытно — щеки, лоб, рот, подбородок, шею. Губы Кагеямы уже горели, когда Ойкава, коротко хмыкнув, несильно пихнул его в грудь, заставив отступить и привалиться к стене.

Глазами, привыкшими к темноте, они вглядывались друг в друга, пытаясь перевести дух.

— Ладно, Тобио, — от интонаций в голосе Ойкавы он невольно стиснул зубы: вспышка возбуждения оказалась острой до боли. — Смотри и учись.

Плавное движение, которым Ойкава потянул с себя футболку, ухватившись за край, Кагеяма различил прекрасно, и свет не понадобился. Первым обнажился твердый живот с крохотным провалом пупка, затем — широкая грудь; под гладкой кожей перекатились мышцы, когда Ойкава поднял согнутые руки. Он отбросил футболку в сторону и выпрямился, поправляя торчащие волосы, послал Кагеяме свою особую, хитрую, мягкую улыбку — никто не мог ему рассказать, как эта улыбка действует на Кагеяму, но, возможно, это был один из тех секретов, о которых Ойкава тоже “просто знал”.

— Твой ход.

— Вы же помните, что мы не на площадке? — уточнил Кагеяма на всякий случай. Его рубашка, которую Ойкава успел вытащить из-за пояса, оставалась застегнутой на две нижние пуговицы. Кагеяма сдержался и не содрал ее через голову. Уронил куда-то себе под ноги, вскинул взгляд.

— Еще бы, — неожиданно серьезно отозвался Ойкава. — Там я никогда не смог бы сделать вот это.

Он прикоснулся раскрытой ладонью, вдавил ее Кагеяме в грудь с левой стороны.

— Надо же, как сильно стучит.

— На площадке обычно так же.

— Мы не на площадке.

— И вам хотелось сделать именно это? — торопливо спросил Кагеяма. — Сердце мое послушать? Вы в доктора собрались, что ли?

— Ну, не только это, — заверил Ойкава отвратительно довольным тоном. — Еще вот…

Ладонь переместилась на ширинку, и он вздрогнул всем телом. Ойкава сжал пальцы, не сводя взгляда с лица Кагеямы.

— Не стесняйся так, Тобио, я все равно увижу.

— Ч-что увидите?

— Твой член.

— Чего мне стесняться? — выдавил Кагеяма.

— На ощупь — совершенно нечего.

Ойкава начал расстегивать его штаны, что-то насвистывая себе под нос, но Кагеяма остановил.

— Ойкава-сан, — слова находились с трудом. — Пожалуйста, подождите.

— Что?

— Я хотел сказать… Давайте… Можно мы не будем, ну, как обычно?

Ойкава поднял голову.

— Не будем ругаться и… Мы ведь теперь…

— Я и не ругаюсь с тобой.

— Не ругаетесь, — безнадежно согласился Кагеяма. — Вы просто вы.

— Тобио, — сказал Ойкава, помолчав, — ну и дурак же ты.

Ему понадобится много тренировок, чтобы научиться так целоваться, потрясенно подумал Кагеяма, когда Ойкава наконец отпустил его. Очень много. Он учащенно дышал и чувствовал странную слабость в коленях. Ширинку пришлось расстегнуть самому и срочно, а потом они с Ойкавой просто избавлялись от одежды наперегонки, и Кагеяма в жизни так быстро не раздевался.

— А что это разбилось, кстати? — спросил Ойкава, отпинывая к двери свои кроссовки. — Я был занят, не увидел.

— Ваза, — кратко ответил Кагеяма. Однажды он уже запнулся об нее, и в тот раз она уцелела, но, когда они с Ойкавой ожесточенно целовались по всей комнате, ни одна ваза не смогла бы спастись.

— Тут была ваза?.. Не замечал, — невнятно сказал Ойкава. — Нужно завтра... собрать осколки…

— Завтра, — выдохнул Кагеяма, подаваясь ему навстречу. — Завтра.

 

**Глава 4**

 

Странная все-таки штука — время. Постоянно творит что-то непостижимое. Минуты ведут себя совершенно по-разному на занятиях и во время матчей, старое открытие. Кагеяма вовсе не привык размышлять об этом, но сейчас не думать о времени он не мог. Какие-то невидимые, непонятные часы вели обратный отсчет их с Ойкавой отношениям, а он не знал, сколько им еще осталось. Мало? Много? И что это вообще значит, “много”? Месяц, год? Кагеяма попытался представить — год с Ойкавой, — но у него не было ощущения, что это “много”.

И он совсем не мог отследить ход времени. Как будто все встало на паузу. Он и Ойкава, они оба зависли в неопределенности, в полной неподвижности.

Медленно, тяжело, Кагеяма поднял руку и посмотрел на свои пальцы. Сжал в кулак, распрямил.

— Что ты там делаешь? — лениво спросил Ойкава.

Они валялись на кровати: Ойкава вытянулся вдоль, подтащил к себе две подушки и вдобавок заложил руки за голову, а Кагеяма пристроил затылок у него на животе, согнув ноги в коленях. Должно быть, все еще было утро, чуть более позднее, чем когда они просыпались в прошлый раз. А до этого была ночь.

Кажется, они проваливались в сон дважды, ненадолго.

— Ничего, — Кагеяма с трудом разлепил пересохшие губы. Сходить бы за водой, всплыло неохотное в мыслях. Но тогда придется встать и покинуть Ойкаву.

— Хочешь есть? — рука Ойкавы опустилась ему на голову, пальцы стали осторожно перебирать пряди волос.

— Нет. Не знаю. А вы?

— Я... тоже не знаю, — удивился Ойкава. — Сколько мы уже не вылезаем из постели, Тобио?

— Ночь и утро, — Кагеяма прикрыл веки. Неспешные прикосновения Ойкавы возбуждали его.

— М-м. Да… Странно…

— Угу, — он привстал на локте, повернувшись. Кожа Ойкавы была солоноватой на вкус. Кагеяма провел кончиком языка под самым пупком. Спустился еще, лизнул едва приметную тропинку волос, убегающую вниз. Терпкий запах защекотал ноздри, и Кагеяма вдохнул глубже.

— Тобио, — прошептал Ойкава, гладя его по макушке. Член, который Кагеяма аккуратно сжал пальцами, твердел в руке — а потом уже между губ, когда Кагеяма взял в рот. Он услышал тихий стон, вырвавшийся у Ойкавы. Пропустил головку в горло. Теперь, на третий раз, у него получилось почти без усилий. Кагеяма ненадолго отодвинулся, переместился, усевшись между широко разведенных ног Ойкавы. Когда он пригнул голову, Ойкава придержал член своей рукой, обхватив у основания. Застонал опять, уже громче, нетерпеливо толкнулся бедрами вверх, входя глубже. Кагеяме нравилось слушать его, нравилось, каким отзывчивым и шумным Ойкава умеет быть. Он почти не шевелился, позволяя Ойкаве вбиваться в его рот то быстрее, то медленнее. Накопившаяся слюна потекла из уголка губ. Кагеяма открыл глаза, посмотрел снизу вверх на Ойкаву. Тот пристально наблюдал; вздрогнул, встретившись взглядом. Рвано задышал ртом, ускорил темп. Кагеяма опустился ниже, прошелся языком, проследовал по рельефу вен. Он ощутил напряженную дрожь Ойкавы — и отстранился, сомкнув веки.

— Я и не подозревал, — выдохнул Ойкава еле слышно, — какой ты извращенец, Тобио.

Кагеяма провел ладонью по лицу, смахнул капли с ресниц, прежде чем открыть глаза.

— Почему? — спросил, стирая сперму с носа. — Что в этом такого?

— Подожди, — Ойкава сел и дотронулся до его щеки. — Дай я.

— А вы, значит, себя извращенцем не считаете, — смущенно проворчал Кагеяма. В ответ Ойкава еще раз лизнул его скулу. Придирчиво осмотрел лицо — наверняка залитое густым румянцем после того, как с него собирали сперму губами и языком.

— Я считаю, — сказал Ойкава, — что тебе не помешала бы ванна.

Он наклонился, целуя, и крепко прижал Кагеяму к себе.

 

— Этой ванны же не было здесь в прошлый раз?

Кагеяма переступил с ноги на ногу, огляделся. Ему казалось, что в доме была только душевая кабина, но никак не большая ванна — дом и сам крохотный, как тут нашлось место для такой громадины?

— Не помню, — Ойкава регулировал воду. — Может, поменяли. Все, снимай одежду и залезай.

— А вы? — Кагеяма взялся за пояс штанов, неловко застыл. — Вы не хотите?

— За меня не беспокойся, — Ойкава смотрел хитро, улыбался, но по-доброму. Кагеяма всякий раз терялся, когда видел эту улыбку. Ойкава с прошлого вечера вел себя так, что ему делалось не по себе. Вот и сейчас: притащил Кагеяму за руку, набирал для него ванну и, похоже, не собирался уходить.

— Я хочу тебя помыть, — заявил Ойкава, подтвердив подозрения, и прыснул от смеха, глядя на выражение его лица. — Помыть, Тобио, а не утопить.

— Во второе больше верится.

— Ты мне не доверяешь? — Ойкава вздернул подбородок, прищурился.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Кагеяма. Он снял с себя штаны и шагнул через борт ванны. Опустился с плеском, старательно не глядя на Ойкаву. Тот молчал — привычно враждебно. Кагеяма зачерпнул воды, умыл лицо. Он услышал шорох, а когда открыл глаза, увидел Ойкаву: сидящего на бортике, задумчиво изучающего стену напротив.

— Не люблю такие разговоры, — неожиданно сказал он.

— И я, — Кагеяма провел мокрой рукой по его голой спине — Ойкава тоже надел только домашние штаны, они нашли в стенном шкафу стопку одинаковых.

— Когда-нибудь… — Ойкава осекся. Мотнул головой, будто отгонял неприятные мысли. — У нас еще будет время.

Он повернулся и, опустив ладонь в воду, плеснул Кагеяме в лицо — тот не успел отпрянуть. Заморгал, отплевываясь, а Ойкава, откинув голову, рассмеялся.

Пришлось обрызгать его в ответ, иначе Кагеяма не удержался и сказал бы какую-нибудь несусветную глупость. Иногда они так и рвались у него с языка, эти дурацкие, опасные слова, в самый неподходящий момент.

— Так-так, — зловеще протянул Ойкава, отбрасывая со лба влажные волосы. — Передай-ка мне губку, Тобио.

— Может, не надо, Ойкава-сан? Я же не маленький.

— Тот еще мелкий засранец. Руки держи при себе и не вздумай меня лапать.

— Но вы же сами…

— А мне можно, — Ойкава показал ему гримасу, высунув язык. — Будешь спорить?

— Нет, — цыкнул Кагеяма. — Вам все можно… наверное.

— Где мне взять терпения на своего невозможно наглого кохая? — вопрошал Ойкава, пока водил губкой по его плечам. — Что мне с делать с Тобио-чаном, если уже обещал его не топить?

Кагеяма пробормотал:

— У вас других кохаев нет, что ли?

— Не помню, — пропел Ойкава. — Может, я их как раз утопил?

— Ну, с вашим характером…

— О-хо-хо, — Ойкава выдавил воду ему на темечко. — Наглые кохаи еще и такие болтливые. Наклони-ка голову, Тобио.

Комнату наполнял пар, большое окно над ванной совсем запотело. Кагеяма смотрел на мутный круг лампы в центре потолка. Ойкава насвистывал что-то себе под нос и намыливал его голову; движения были бережными, неторопливыми. Ласковыми — и Кагеяма уплывал, его будто качало на теплых волнах, затапливало разморенным, сонным удовольствием, ленивой истомой. Желание колыхалось у самой поверхности, пенилось, неуклонно набирая силу, но он не шевелился, не хотел тревожить расслабленное марево. Ойкава гладил его затылок, скользил по шее вниз, до лопаток, и снова запускал пальцы в волосы. Обхватил подбородок и осторожно повернул лицом к себе. Кагеяма сам потянулся к нему навстречу.

— Ты с кем-то целовался до меня? — шепнул Ойкава. — С какой-нибудь девчонкой, ведь так?

— Нет, — Кагеяма сжал его руку. — Вы же знаете.

Ойкава разомкнул ему губы языком, и Кагеяма впустил его. Они оба не закрывали глаза. Словно знакомились заново, в очередной раз узнавали друг друга. На ощупь, на вкус. Мыльный след скоро окончательно стерся, под ним остался только вкус Ойкавы, и Кагеяма, осмелев, вылизывал его рот, дурел от вседозволенности. Ойкава запрокинул голову, подставляя шею; острый кадык дернулся вверх-вниз, когда Кагеяма прильнул к нему губами. Он прошелся до ключиц, вдавил ладони в спину.

— В следующий раз... — сказал Ойкава, задыхаясь, — он едва не свалился в ванну. — Сперва мы смоем с тебя пену.

Смыть пену Кагеяма смог очень быстро, а вытираться уже не нашлось сил. Цепочка мокрых следов протянулась до самой спальни, куда они с Ойкавой добрались в странном танце, собрав по пути несколько углов. Упали на кровать единым, многоруким и многоногим, двухголовым существом, сплетясь так тесно, что и зазоров будто бы не осталось. Ладони Ойкавы путешествовали по телу Кагеямы, гладили и сжимали, заставляя его выгибаться, судорожно стискивать влажные простыни. Вот одна рука легла на его напряженный член, двинулась от основания к головке и обратно, а потом пальцы нырнули дальше, между ягодиц, осторожно потерли, обвели отверстие по кругу.

— Ты… — глаза Ойкава смотрели Кагеяме в лицо очень близко. — Хочешь?

Вместо ответа Кагеяма лишь сильнее согнул ноги, шире расставляя колени. Он хотел так сильно, что не мог говорить. Только цепляться за спинку кровати, раскрываться для Ойкавы, принимая в себя его пальцы. Внутрь легко проникли сперва два, а затем три, скользкие от смазки — ее они нашли в тумбочке возле кровати еще ранним утром, как и презервативы. Тогда Ойкава отпустил пару едких замечаний, и оба скованно посмеялись, но сейчас Кагеяме было не смешно и не стыдно. И не больно. Ему было хорошо, жарко — и мало. Но он не просил, не торопил. Ойкава готовил его, растягивал постепенно, Ойкава лучше знал, что делать. Эта мысль заставила Кагеяму криво ухмыльнуться. Он не отводил глаза, так и смотрел на Ойкаву без отрыва, блуждая взглядом по его лицу, даже когда Ойкава вынул пальцы и прижался ближе, упираясь твердым членом ему в бедро.

Не зажмурился Кагеяма и потом, хотя стиснул зубы и задержал дыхание, пережидая. Глаза Ойкавы потемнели, широко распахнутые, заслонившие остальной мир. Он входил медленно, плавно, пока его член не погрузился в Кагеяму целиком.

— Тобио, — голос Ойкавы зазвенел, — ты в порядке?

— Угу, — это было все, на что его хватило.

Он чувствовал, как стенки распирает изнутри, как туго заполнил его Ойкава. Жар волнами прокатывался под кожей, Кагеяма никак не мог вдохнуть. Когда Ойкава просунул ладонь между ними и погладил его член, Кагеяму тряхнуло, как от удара шокера.

— Все хорошо, — зашептал Ойкава. — Все хорошо, Тобио? Тобио…

Кагеяма видел его лицо прямо перед собой, оно было растерянным, почти беззащитным.

— Все нормально, — сказал Кагеяма. — Мне не больно.

Губы Ойкавы дрогнули.

— Ты… — Кагеяме пришлось проглотить комок в горле, сделать над собой усилие, прежде чем продолжить. — Не волнуйся.

И он тут же попробовал снова, уже увереннее:

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

— Тобио, — Ойкава вжался в него сильнее. — Что мне с тобой делать…

— Трахать, — ответил Кагеяма. Он скрестил щиколотки у Ойкавы на пояснице, обвил руками шею.

— Боги, — сдавленно проронил Ойкава. — Я больше не могу.

Он толкнулся бедрами, потом еще и еще, все быстрее, и дальше Кагеяма ничего не говорил. Во всяком случае, ничего связного. Ему казалось, он стонал, а может, это были стоны Ойкавы, двигающегося в нем. Ойкава подхватил ноги Кагеямы под коленями, раскрывая сильнее, проникая глубже, и удовольствие стало почти мучительным, невыносимым. Кагеяма дотянулся и стиснул свой член в кулаке. В висках стучало, в горле пересохло, они оба дышали часто и не в такт, словно бежали, рвались к одной цели, но не наперегонки, а сообща; ушла осторожность, неуверенная робость, еще какие-то рубежи, которые они перемахнули, — те уже не могли их сдержать. Сейчас все стало неважно, было неистово, торопливо и грубо. Кагеяме нравилось. Возможно, он так и сказал Ойкаве, впихнув обрывки слов между вдохами, раз, или два, или намного больше, Кагеяма не заметил, но Ойкава вдруг накрыл его губы ладонью, принуждая замолчать. Глаза у Ойкавы были безумные, улыбка походила на оскал, и Кагеяма точно знал, что сам выглядит так же. Он поймал пальцы Ойкавы ртом, втянул указательный и средний, облизывая, — мокро, жадно. Ойкава дернулся, захлебнулся коротким беспомощным стоном, и Кагеяму сорвало с края за ним следом, почти сразу же. Он вжался лбом Ойкаве в плечо, жмурясь до фейерверков под веками, вздрагивал, пережидая последние искры.

Потом они рухнули на кровать бок о бок, обессиленные, еще задыхающиеся. У Кагеямы было ощущение, что все его кости растворились, что он сделался легким-легким и вот-вот взлетит. И в то же время ему совершенно не хотелось шевелить даже пальцем.

— Это было… — начал Кагеяма и не узнал своего голоса.

— Да, — отозвался Ойкава. Он придвинулся ближе. Прислонился головой к голове, нашел руку Кагеямы своей. Они лежали рядом, молчали, и Кагеяма думал: пусть гребаное время остановится навсегда.

На прикроватной тумбочке холодно темнел его Помощник; когда он засыпал, Кагеяме чудилось, что где-то близко раздается тихое тиканье часов.

 

— Смотри, Тобио, не отставай! А то потеряешься!

Кагеяма сердито нахмурился, но долго не продержался, усмехнулся.

— Я тебя обгоню, ты и не заметишь.

Он еще порой сбивался, переходил на уважительную форму, а вот Ойкава почему-то сразу привык. И ему, похоже, очень даже нравилось: не раз и не два Кагеяма замечал, как Ойкава улыбался, когда он говорил “ты”. И все чаще ловил на себе задумчивый, внимательный взгляд, успевая выхватить краем глаза. Беспокойный и ласковый, настойчивый взгляд, точно Ойкава смотрел и не мог насмотреться. В иные моменты Кагеяма уже готов был спросить, но что-то говорило ему: не надо.

Помощник продолжал молчать, Кагеяма даже засомневался, не сломал ли его. Они с Ойкавой не разлучались уже второй день и по-прежнему не знали, сколько Система отмерила им на двоих. Кагеяма старался не думать о сроке, но тревога копошилась где-то внутри назойливее час от часу. Он хотел знать — и не хотел одновременно. Понимал, что никогда раньше не был так счастлив, — и боялся свое счастье упустить. Ойкава сейчас был с ним, и представить, что все может закончиться в любую минуту, казалось невозможным. Но Кагеяма сознавал: это неизбежно. Таков закон. Конечно, идея Истинной пары, которую ты можешь обрести даже после первого же свидания в жизни, была ему хорошо знакома, но Кагеяма всегда считал ее глупой выдумкой, поверить в которую способна разве что какая-нибудь младшеклассница. У него не было ни одного знакомого, кто нашел бы свою Истинную пару сразу и на всю жизнь, а после разговоров с Цукишимой Кагеяма вовсе перестал доверять всей той приторно-сладкой пропаганде, что лилась на них с экранов и журнальных страниц. Рассуждения Цукишимы обычно утомляли и вызывали желание съездить ему по очкам, просто чтобы уже наконец заткнулся, но, Кагеяма не мог не признать, звучали они здраво. И теперь ехидный голос Цукишимы прочно засел у него в голове, шелестел там как фон, то тише, то громче.

Кагеяма смотрел на разминающегося перед пробежкой Ойкаву, а в мыслях так и вертелось: “Истинных пар не бывает, это ложь, все ложь, только полный идиот может надеяться на идеальный выбор Системы”.

— Куда мы отправимся? — спросил Кагеяма, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься.

— Побежим вдоль дороги, мимо Стены, — бодро отозвался Ойкава. — Навстречу приключениям.

— Приключения бывают опасными, — заметил Кагеяма. Подошел к Ойкаве и обнял его со спины. Это стало уже таким обыденным — прикасаться в любой момент, чувствовать присутствие постоянно.

— Что-то не так? — Ойкава повернул голову. — Почему ты нервничаешь?

Кагеяма невольно приподнял уголок рта. Ойкава всегда мог уловить его состояние, читал, как раскрытую книгу. Оружие на площадке — прежде, доказательство их близости — сейчас.

— Просто сказал, — он уткнулся лбом в затылок, надеясь, что голос не выдаст. — Неважно.

— Тогда побежали, — беззаботно сказал Ойкава. Кагеяма мог бы поставить что угодно: он понял. Но не стал уточнять.

— Побежали.

Утро выдалось в самый раз для пробежки. Ясное, нежаркое. Они бежали в тени Стены, легко подстроившись под ритм друг друга. Пейзаж вокруг был однообразным, поля, дорога, но где-то через час впереди неожиданно показалась крыша беседки.

— Отдых, — Ойкава ускорился. Остановившись, Кагеяма смотрел ему в спину, следил, как Ойкава удаляется от него без оглядки.

Тряхнул головой и бросился догонять.

— Для кого тут беседка нужна? — Кагеяма вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и опустил бутылку рядом с собой. Они с Ойкавой сидели на скамье, пили воду и переводили дух.

— Думаю, что для нас.

Кагеяма покосился на него: Ойкава спокойно покачивал бутылкой и не похоже было, что шутил.

— В смысле, для таких, как мы? У кого свидание в домах неподалеку?

Ойкава пожал плечами. Отодвинул воду в сторону.

— А они вообще есть? — Он сполз на дощатый пол, встал на колени перед Кагеямой. — Кто-то, кроме нас с тобой?

— О чем ты… Что ты делаешь?

Ойкава положил руки на его бедра, медленно повел ладони вверх, к паху. Вскинул взгляд на Кагеяму.

— То, что ты хочешь. То, что я хочу.

— Я вовсе не… Не здесь же! — ошарашенно запротестовал Кагеяма. — Люди мимо пойдут и увидят.

— Какие люди, Тобио? Привстань и спусти шорты, — Ойкава потянул застежку на своей мастерке.

— Я не хочу сидеть на скамье голой…

— Поэтому так чудесно, что я прихватил с собой вот это. Подстели и успокойся.

— Ты свихнулся, — пробормотал Кагеяма, делая, как было сказано.

— И ты вместе со мной, — Ойкава смотрел на него, глаза блестели, зрачки затопили радужку. — Ты же со мной, Тобио?

— Да, — он вцепился в край скамьи изо всех сил, когда Ойкава наклонился ниже между его раздвинутых ног. — Да...

Кагеяма не сразу услышал шум приближающегося транспорта, утонув в ощущениях: бархатистое, влажное тепло, сомкнутые вокруг его члена губы, — а потом было уже поздно. Когда он открыл глаза, к их беседке подъезжал автомобиль, такой же, на каком прибыли сюда они с Ойкавой. Внутри сидела пара, молодой мужчина в деловом костюме и девушка в голубом платье, с длинными распущенными волосами. Кагеяма выругался, зашептал:

— Здесь люди, они нас видят, — осторожно пытаясь оттолкнуть голову Ойкавы. Но Ойкава не прекратил, наоборот, сжал его бедра крепче, быстрее насаживаясь ртом на член, глубоко забирая его в горло. Девушка из автомобиля — тот ехал очень медленно, практически полз по дороге, — повернула лицо в их сторону. Какую-то бесконечно долгую секунду они с Кагеямой смотрели прямо друг на друга, потом ее взгляд опустился ниже, туда, где двигалась вихрастая макушка отсасывающего Ойкавы. Глаза девушки потрясенно распахнулись, она уставилась на Ойкаву и глядела все время, пока автомобиль не увез ее дальше, и даже тогда выворачивала шею, всматриваясь через заднее стекло. Ее спутник будто ничего не заметил, не обернулся. А Кагеяма с ужасом понял, что под взглядом этой девушки завелся еще больше. Ойкава гладил внутреннюю сторону его бедер, толкался языком, точно дразнил. Кагеяма стиснул мягкие пряди каштановых волос в кулаке, заставил Ойкаву опуститься ниже, уткнуться носом. И кончил — так бурно и мощно, что у него вырвался хриплый вскрик.

— Почему ты не перестал? — спросил Кагеяма потом. Ойкава сидел у его ног, пригнув голову, вытирал подбородок и рот. Он медленно поднял на Кагеяму глаза, провел пальцами по распухшим губам.

— Хотел, чтобы ты кончил.

Кагеяма опять почувствовал холодок страха, кольнувший между ребер. Он боялся не Ойкаву — а за него. Что-то происходило, стремительно и неостановимо, что-то уже было не так, и тревога мучила Кагеяму тем сильнее, чем ярче было его ощущение счастья.

 

— Ты помнишь ту вазу, которая здесь была? — Ойкава встал на пороге спальни. — Которую мы разбили?

Он выглядел озадаченно. И забавно, подумал Кагеяма, — с торчащими во все стороны, влажными после душа волосами, в футболке с нарисованным инопланетянином и длинных шортах. Ойкава прислонился к косяку плечом, скрестил на груди руки, ожидая ответа.

— Вазу? — переспросил Кагеяма. — Я не помню никакую вазу.

— Хм, — Ойкава обхватил подбородок ладонью. — Я был уверен, что в гостиной остались осколки. Мы хотели их собрать.

— А они там есть?

— Нет.

— Может, тебе приснилось?

Ойкава сдвинул к переносице брови, но тут же развел руками, улыбаясь.

— Ладно, какая разница. Чем ты тут занят?

— Да ничем.

— Вот как, — Ойкава подкрадывался к кровати, на которой сидел Кагеяма, не переставая улыбаться. — Очень интересное, похоже, занятие. У тебя такое сосредоточенное лицо. Расскажи мне, Тобио.

Кагеяма отполз от него подальше.

— Нечего рассказывать.

— То есть, когда я ушел мыться, ты просто выключился, как робот, и сидел, уставившись в никуда?

Ойкава забрался на кровать, заглянул Кагеяме в лицо.

— Вроде того.

— Жуть какая!

— Сам ты жуть, — Кагеяма уворачивался, не давая Ойкаве себя поймать и опрокинуть на спину. — У меня до сих пор там все болит.

— А я говорил тебе быть осторожнее и двигаться медленнее! Я говорил!

— Как будто с тобой у меня бы это получилось!

— “Со мной”? — Ойкава вздернул брови. — Что это значит, Тобио?

— Ничего.

— Нет уж, давай, скажи, что не так “со мной”.

— Все так.

— То-би-о.

— Я не могу сдержаться, — Кагеяма хмуро поглядел на него из-под челки. — Когда я с тобой.

— И почему же ты не можешь? — почти угрожающе промурлыкал Ойкава; он уселся к Кагеяме вплотную и положил руки на его колени.

— Ты знаешь, — Кагеяма отвел глаза.

— А вдруг не знаю? Я же не могу читать твои мысли.

Кагеяма недоверчиво цыкнул. Сдался:

— Из-за тебя. Потому что это ты. Я всегда… Это всегда так было.

— Тут мне полагается задать тебе кое-какой вопрос, Тобио.

— Давай не задавать сегодня больше вопросов? — с отчаяньем предложил Кагеяма, отлично зная: если Ойкава сейчас спросит, он ответит. Не сможет сдержаться.

Ойкава ухватил его за челку, легонько потянул.

— Давай. Хочешь посмотреть волейбол? У меня есть записи игр моей новой команды.

— К… Конечно! — встрепенулся Кагеяма. — Ты там играешь?

— Выхожу пинч-сервером во втором сете. Я же первогодка, пока не в основе.

— А как тебе ваш основной связка? — спросил Кагеяма, пока они шли к телевизору в гостиной.

— Он неплох. И команду знает. Но сейчас в основе почти все — выпускники, связующий в том числе. На следующий год состав сильно изменится.

— Ты… — Кагеяма запнулся, внезапно растеряв слова от волнения. — Ты должен играть в основе.

— Говоришь как Ушивака, — Ойкава возился с кнопками и не смотрел на него. — И кстати, это не комплимент.

— Говорю как я, — буркнул Кагеяма. — Я хочу прийти на твою игру. Хочу… сыграть.

Ойкава обернулся через плечо. Холодный отблеск экрана озарял его лицо, отражаясь в глазах.

— “Один-один”, Тобио. Наш счет все еще в силе.

— А если я поступлю в Тохоку? — вырвалось у Кагеямы.

— Тогда, — задумчиво сказал Ойкава, — мне все-таки придется тебя утопить.

Он уселся на диван рядом с Кагеямой, подтянул колени к подбородку.

— Матч тренировочный, но интересный. Без спойлеров, согласен?

— Ты же ненавидел меня? — спросил Кагеяма, глядя на экран. — Ты до сих пор…

Ойкава резко нажал на паузу.

— Что? — едва слышно. — Ты серьезно?

Кагеяма молчал. Он сам не понимал, что на него нашло.

Отмотать бы назад, переиграть последние минуты. Жаль, не получится.

— А как же “не задавать вопросов”? — Ойкава откинулся на спинку дивана. — Умеешь ты убить атмосферу.

Он вздохнул, прикрыл глаза устало.

— Вы не хотели быть со мной на свидании, Ойкава-сан, — заупрямился Кагеяма. — Надеялись, что это ошибка.

— Ты считаешь, я целуюсь с тобой и ненавижу тебя при этом? Трахаюсь — и ненавижу? Хорошо хоть, ты не завел эту тему в постели.

От того, как звучал голос Ойкавы, Кагеяме захотелось съежиться.

Но в него будто злой дух вселился, продолжая тянуть за язык.

— С кем-то другим вы тоже целовались. У вас было двадцать свиданий… Или больше… И все те люди...

— С ними я быть не хотел!

— А со мной — хотите?

— Хватит! — Ойкава вскочил. — Хватит, Тобио, ты все портишь.

— Прости, — Кагеяма встал и порывисто обнял его. Непривычное слово трудно скатывалось с языка. — Прости.

Ойкава часто дышал, глядел в сторону. Но не отталкивал.

— Это ужасно, — сказал он наконец. — То, что я из-за тебя чувствую. Что делаю. Всегда пугало… И я не могу контролировать… Проклятье.

Кагеяма так и стоял, неловко обхватив его руками, не шевелясь. В груди что-то болезненно сжималось — он уже и забыл, когда так было в последний раз.

— Пойдем, — сказал, одолев ком в горле.

— А как же матч? — глухо спросил Ойкава. — Ты ведь хотел посмотреть.

— Завтра посмотрим.

В спальне Кагеяма подвел притихшего Ойкаву к кровати, осторожно потащил с него футболку. Ойкава не спорил, послушно поднял руки, позволяя себя раздеть. Кагеяма присел на корточки, стягивая с него шорты и трусы, и Ойкава, все так же молча, переступил ногами. Кагеяма припал к его коленям лбом. Прикоснулся губами к одному, ко второму.

— Мы не можем вечно заканчивать этим ссоры, — прошептал Ойкава, положив ладони ему на голову.

— Мы можем просто не ссориться.

— Правда, Тобио? — он услышал короткий смешок. По спине побежали мурашки.

— Ну… Когда мы будем старые… И не сможем заканчивать ссоры вот так…

— Планы у тебя, как всегда, гениальные.

— Спасибо?

— Я имел в виду “идиотские”.

— Обычно срабатывает.

Ойкава зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Приласкал затылок.

— Когда-нибудь я состарюсь… И перестану тебя хотеть.

— Но сейчас ведь хочешь.

— М-м-м. Это не вопрос, отвечать не буду.

Позже, когда Кагеяма трахал его, поставив на четвереньки и вгоняя свой член до упора, Ойкава простонал:

— Я тебя... не ненавижу…

— Я знаю.

— Я не...

— Знаю. Знаю.

Спина Ойкавы белела перед ним в темноте. Кагеяма наклонился, лизнул влажные от пота лопатки. Вздернул бедра Ойкавы выше. Ойкава подавался ему навстречу, раскачиваясь, насаживаясь до шлепков кожи о кожу. Кровать скрипела на каждом рывке. Кагеяма смахнул пот, заливающий глаза. Он хотел бы продержаться дольше, запомнить все, до последней мелочи, но Ойкава сжимался вокруг его члена так сильно и постанывал так жарко, что терпеть оказалось невозможно.

Система больше ни с какой попытки не сможет предложить ему кого-то идеального, оглушенно подумал Кагеяма, когда смог хоть немного соображать. Он уже нашел. Идеал Кагеямы подался назад, принимая в себя еще твердый член, и забрызгал его руку и простыню под ними. А после гортанно, победно рассмеялся.

Кончив, Ойкава распластался по кровати, рухнул, словно ему перерубили невидимые ниточки. И очень быстро уснул, по-хозяйски закинув на Кагеяму руку и ногу. Кагеяма долго лежал без сна, таращился в потолок и ни о чем не думал. Потом предельно аккуратно выполз из-под Ойкавы — тот что-то недовольно пробормотал во сне, Кагеяма разобрал лишь свое имя, — и поднялся. Помощник ждал на тумбочке, он показался очень тяжелым и холодным, когда Кагеяма его взял. Безжизненным, как камень.

Кагеяма поднял с пола скомканные штаны, оделся, не выпуская Помощника, и босиком направился к двери.

За порогом его встретила ночная прохлада; Кагеяма отошел от дома на несколько шагов, успев пожалеть, что не обулся. Холод пополз от ступней выше, и он переступил ногами, приминая колкую траву. Долго здесь торчать не придется, можно потерпеть, — так Кагеяма решил и поднял руку, в которой держал Помощника. Скользнул пальцем по дисплею.

— Здравствуй, Тобио.

— Я хочу знать.

— Что ты хочешь знать?

— Срок отношений.

Во всем этом была какая-то неправильность. В том, что Помощник впервые назвал его по имени. В том, что Ойкава сейчас мирно спал, ни о чем не подозревая.

Два дня Кагеяма старался не думать про срок, он избегал даже смотреть на Помощника, но стоило Ойкаве уйти в душ, и его будто магнитом притянуло. Тогда Кагеяма не стал спрашивать, лишь сидел, уставившись на черный диск, убеждая себя в том, что вовсе не хочет ничего знать, а заслышав шаги Ойкавы, поспешно положил Помощника обратно на тумбочку.

Разве не станет все гораздо проще, если он будет знать? Пусть там окажется даже день или месяц, это лучше, чем ждать сигнала каждую минуту.

Но — они же договорились. И он обещал Ойкаве.

— Ты не будешь меня отговаривать?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя отговорили?

— Да. Нет. Я не знаю.

— Если ты хочешь посмотреть ваш срок, я могу тебе показать.

Кагеяма нахмурился. Оглянулся на дом.

Дисплей замерцал зеленым светом. В центре появился отпечаток пальца.

— Нет, — Кагеяма потер лоб ребром ладони. — Я не стану. Я обещал ему.

Помощник молчал. В полной тишине собственное дыхание показалось Кагеяме очень громким. Он медленно поднес палец к дисплею.

Нажал.

Помощник мигнул. Кагеяма приготовился ждать, но надпись вспыхнула мгновенно.

“Пять лет”.

Первой мыслью было: “Всего-то?”

Потом Кагеяма подумал, что должен рассказать Ойкаве, прямо сейчас, и попытался представить, какое у него будет лицо.

Больше не нужно вздрагивать, ожидая сигнала Помощника, как финального свистка, не нужно волноваться, что каждый час окажется последним часом вместе. Кагеяма все смотрел на дисплей, иероглифы светились там очень четко, сияли на черном фоне. Он смотрел и пытался уместить в мыслях количество лет, месяцев, недель и дней. Им дали много? Или все-таки мало?

И что они станут делать через пять лет? Просто разойдутся в разные стороны, потому что так решила Система?

Он качнул головой. Спросил срок, чтобы не мучиться вопросами, а их стало еще больше.

И все-таки, прежде всего, — нужно рассказать Ойкаве. Кагеяма сделал глубокий вдох, ухмыльнулся.

Помощник внезапно завибрировал у него в руке. Замигал зелено-красными вспышками, а затем в центре возникла надпись “Пересчет”.

— Что? — Кагеяма уставился на него. Снова ткнул пальцем. — Что ты делаешь?

Помощник показал: “Три года”.

— Эй! Что происходит? Срок уменьшился!

— Односторонний интерес изменил срок отношений.

Дисплей то гас, то снова загорался. Зеленый, красный, тошнотворная пульсация.

“Пересчет”.

У Кагеямы пересохло во рту.

“Восемнадцать месяцев”.

Он смотрел на Помощника и ничего не мог понять.

— Срок уменьшился, потому что я посмотрел один?

— Верно.

“Пересчет”.

— Но почему?

— У всего есть причина.

“Два месяца”.

— Что?! Отмени. Отмени, верни все, как было!

— Я не могу.

“Пересчет”.

— Подо… А если Ойкава тоже посмотрит?

— Укороченный срок нельзя продлить.

Кагеяма упал на колени. Он скрючился, сжимая Помощника в руках, и мог только смотреть, как меняются иероглифы на дисплее.

“Три недели”.

— Почему нельзя продлить? — прохрипел Кагеяма. — Почему?

— У всего есть причина.

“Пересчет”.

— Когда это остановится? — он бы закричал, но голос куда-то исчез.

— Срок определится, когда закончится пересчет, — вежливо ответил Помощник.

Кагеяма ощутил озноб.

“Две недели”.

— Прекрати!

— Пересчет еще продолжается.

“Три дня”.

— Останови его! — кажется, он все-таки орал.

— Я не могу.

— Хватит!

“Десять часов”.

— Пересчет завершен.

Побежали цифры обратного отсчета.

Кагеяма зажмурился. Это сон, сказал он себе. Нужно просто проснуться. Увидеть лицо Ойкавы и понять, что все было не по-настоящему, что он никогда не пытался узнать срок отношений втайне, не нарушал обещания.

— У нас же было пять лет, — он отбросил Помощника и уперся ладонями в землю, уронив голову.

— Теперь у вас есть десять часов.

Кагеяма не знал, как долго простоял на четвереньках, плотно сомкнув веки. Его ум лихорадочно искал решение, какую-нибудь лазейку, любую, даже малейшую осечку, за которую можно было бы зацепиться.

Но Система никогда не ошибается, и он в очередной раз в этом убедился.

Наконец Кагеяма встал. Подобрал Помощника, засунул в карман и, спотыкаясь, зашагал к дому. Ему по-прежнему предстояло рассказать обо всем Ойкаве, и теперь Кагеяме не нужно было напрягаться, пытаясь представить выражение его лица.

 

Он встретил рассвет, сидя на постели рядом с Ойкавой и сторожа его сон.

Разглядывал лицо спящего Ойкавы уже пятый час — но ему все еще не надоело.

Кагеяма не смог заставить себя разбудить его. Ойкава крепко спал, раскинув руки и ноги, отвернув голову от окна. Первые лучи солнца путались в его волосах, золотили кончики. Кагеяма даже не думал о том, что Ойкава красивый, он просто старался впечатать в память его лицо таким, каким видел сейчас. Заостренный нос, четко очерченные, расслабленно приоткрытые губы, ресницы — длинные и густые. Прежде он бы смутился, поспешил отвести глаза, грубо обругав себя за то, что так по-идиотски пялится, совсем как все те девчонки-фанатки с трибун Сейджо. Но день вползал в их — пока еще их — комнату, отнимая минуту за минутой, и Кагеяме было глубоко наплевать, насколько глупо и сопливо он себя ведет.

Он смотрел и смотрел, а Ойкава вдруг шевельнулся, прерывисто вздохнул. Открыл глаза. Прошептал:

— Привет, Тобио, — и вытянул руку. Кагеяма обхватил его пальцы своими, пряча взгляд. — Все хорошо?

— Хо… Отлично.

— Давно ты так? — Ойкава пощекотал его ладонь. — Теперь понятно, почему мне снилась всякая тревожная муть. Тобио, ты уставился на меня как маньяк. Хотя ничего нового, да?

— Ойкава-сан.

— О? Опять официально?

Ойкава сел, держась за его руку, посмотрел с веселым любопытством.

— Что такое?

— Ничего, — выдавил Кагеяма, проклиная себя за трусость. — Чем займемся сегодня?

— У тебя есть какое-то предложение? Кроме очевидного. Не будем нарушать нашу традицию.

— Какую еще традицию? — спросил он. Ойкава легко отбросил одеяло в сторону. Потянулся, закинув руки за голову. Рисовался вовсю — а Кагеяма не возражал, невольно любуясь им. На душе было пусто, как после проигранного матча.

Он привстал, качнулся ближе.

— Вот эту, — закивал Ойкава. — Да. Эту.

— Как захочешь, — пробормотал Кагеяма, целуя его над коленом. — Что захочешь.

— Я долго ждал от тебя этих слов, Тобио, — Ойкава развел ноги. — Но не думал, что они будут звучать так мрачно.

Кагеяма покрывал короткими поцелуями внутреннюю сторону его бедра — кожа здесь была горячая, гладкая и нежная. Глаза жгло, и он зажмурил их. Провел языком снизу вверх.

— Если что-то случилось…

— Нет, — Кагеяма прихватил зубами, слегка потянул. — Помолчи.

Он ждал, что Ойкава оскорбится, зашипит что-нибудь, но тот и правда послушно притих. Ненадолго — когда Кагеяма принялся вылизывать его промежность, Ойкава не смог молчать.

— Тобио… Ты такой… Такой...

— Извращенец? — наугад подсказал Кагеяма, на мгновение оторвавшись. Он засунул в Ойкаву палец, подогнул, потер чувствительные стенки.

— Да, — Ойкава откинулся на локтях. — Ужасный извращенец.

— И все? — Кагеяма нащупал нужное место, надавил сильнее. Ойкава приглушенно вскрикнул.

— И чертов гений!

— Ну, сойдет.

Ойкава бормотал что-то еще, бессвязное, ласковое, неприличное — у Кагеямы даже уши загорелись, хотя он мало что разобрал, а понял и того меньше. И он старался не вслушиваться, не задумываться. Иначе его бы скрутило узлом от боли. Ойкава был совсем податливым, предельно открытым, он позволил себе быть таким — потому что доверял.

Кагеяма всего лишь хотел, чтобы Ойкава побыл с ним еще немного — таким. Отодвигал момент, когда Ойкава его возненавидит.

Он довел Ойкаву до грани губами, языком и пальцами. Сглатывал теплую, сладковато-горькую сперму, глядя ему в лицо.

Ойкава смотрел в ответ диким взглядом.

— Тобио, — сказал он еле слышно. Дотянулся и стер капельку в уголке губ Кагеямы.

— Что?

Ойкава молчал. Приоткрыл рот, словно хотел что-то произнести. Потом скривился в некрасивой гримасе.

— Ничего. Пойдем на прогулку?

Кагеяме казалось, что-то рвет его изнутри. Раздирает грудную клетку, кромсает легкие, не давая дышать.

Когда Ойкава поднялся и ушел в ванную, Кагеяма нашарил Помощника в кармане штанов. Скользнул по черному зеркалу дисплея подушечкой большого пальца.

У них осталось чуть больше четырех часов.

 

Он не знал, куда они идут, и ему было все равно. Тучи, набежав на небо, закрыли солнце целиком, и мир выцвел: еще вчера казавшаяся сочно-зеленой трава сейчас выглядела жухлой и больной, холмы вдали приобрели зловещий темный оттенок, а Стена, и прежде мрачная, стала пугающей, как клетка. Задрав голову, Кагеяма рассматривал гладкие, без единой трещинки, высокие серые плиты.

— Здесь лестница, — сказал он. Ойкава, в молчании идущий рядом с ним, повернулся.

— Может, для Истинных, — отозвался с неохотой. — Говорят, люди покидают это место после Дня Единения с финальной парой.

— Они лезут по ржавой лестнице?

— Понятия не имею. Тобио, — Ойкава остановился перед ним. — Ты сам не свой. Серьезно, в чем дело?

— Ни в чем, — Кагеяма попытался выдать что-нибудь, похожее на улыбку. Между бровей Ойкавы пролегла морщинка, и он тотчас отказался от неудачной затеи.

— Я тебе многое прощу, — негромко сказал Ойкава; Кагеяма вздрогнул, глядя на носы своих кроссовок. — Но точно не вранье. Рассказывай всегда как есть, без уверток. Что бы это ни было.

— Я посмотрел.

Ветер налетал порывами, крепчал с каждой секундой. Кончики рослой травы пригибались к земле. Кагеяма смотрел себе под ноги очень пристально, точно пытался найти потерянную, жизненно важную вещь.

Ойкава ничего не отвечал. Не спрашивал, что Кагеяма имеет в виду, — догадался сразу, конечно.

— Мы же договорились, — от непонимающего, неверящего изумления в его голосе Кагеяме захотелось что-нибудь сломать. — Ты обещал мне, Тобио.

— Прости, — не выдержав, Кагеяма шагнул к нему, вытянул руку. Ойкава дернул плечом, увернувшись, и отступил назад.

— Тебе что, вообще верить нельзя?

— Не хочешь узнать наш срок? — пробормотал Кагеяма.

— Не хочу! Смысл был в том, чтобы мы не смотрели и не знали!

— Все равно конец близко, — сказал он, посмотрев Ойкаве в лицо. Будто прыгнул с обрыва. Ойкава осекся.

— Конец чего?

— У нас около трех часов.

Глаза Ойкавы расширились. Он побледнел, закусил губу. А потом резко растянул рот в ухмылке, сощурившись, вздернул подбородок. Нацепил идеально подогнанную, удобную, уже заношенную маску.

И тогда Кагеяма его увидел. То выражение на лице Ойкавы, которое очень хорошо знал.

— Почему ты не сказал мне раньше?

— Не хотел портить день, — как всегда, когда он нервничал, слова сделались непослушными, речь — сбивчивой и невнятной. — Последний.

— А это его не испортило? — холодно спросил Ойкава.

— У нас было пять лет, — выдавил Кагеяма. Ойкава застыл. — А теперь… Я посмотрел, и… Что-то случилось. Срок стал уменьшаться, а потом...

— Так это из-за тебя?

— Я не… Я не знаю! Ты…

— Не смей, — Ойкава смотрел на него, как на незнакомца.

— Я же не знал!

— Но все равно полез. Зачем?

— Потому что вы мне нравитесь, — выпалил Кагеяма, схватив его за руку. — По-настоящему. Всегда нравились. Вы же знаете.

— И тебе стало мало? — насмешливо спросил Ойкава. — В этом дело, Тобио-чан?

— Да не в этом! Ну да, я посмотрел, да, я нарушил обещание, но проблема не в этом!

— Неужели?

— Вас только это волнует? — Кагеяма сжал его пальцы сильнее. — А не срок?

— Да. Потому что мы договорились. И я доверял тебе.

— Мы можем проигнорировать.

— Что?

— Ойкава-сан, давайте просто не послушаемся ее! Пошлем эту хрень, Систему, и все! Вы же сами говорили, покажем ей финт!

— А дальше?

— Перелезем через Стену и уйдем! Тут даже лестница есть!

— За Стеной ничего нет, идиот!

— Откуда вы знаете?

Ойкава вздрогнул.

— Откуда? — повторил Кагеяма. Он не понимал, почему, но чувствовал, что прав. Интуиция подсказывала ему: он уже близко, почти у цели, хоть и не знает, что это за цель.

Самое главное сейчас — убедить Ойкаву. Пробиться через все щиты, в очередной раз заставить увидеть себя.

Если бы только у него была возможность, если бы не нужно было так мучительно подбирать слова...

— Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяма попытался обнять его, но Ойкава небрежно отстранился. Протянул:

— Знаешь, что кажется мне самым смешным? Я думал, если наши отношения и закончатся, то из-за меня. Что рано или поздно я что-то испорчу. Но ты… Назад, Тобио! Не подходи ко мне. Однажды я уже мог тебя ударить, сейчас некому будет меня остановить. А я очень хочу.

Кагеяма замер. Он помнил. Он помнил очень хорошо — тот взгляд Ойкавы, безумный, отчаянный. Испуганный и злой.

“Не подходи!”

“Уйди прочь!”

Порыв воздуха у самого лица.

— Ты все испортил, Тобио-чан, — сказал Ойкава, отвернувшись. — Ты все испортил.

Кагеяма подумал: лучше бы ударил. Лучше бы кричал или насмехался, что угодно. Только бы не говорил так безразлично. Не уходил так безнадежно.

Ойкава шел без оглядки, своим обычным, легким шагом. Все дальше и дальше.

— Подожди! — крикнул Кагеяма. — Послушай, пожалуйста!

Опять, застучало в голове. Опять он смотрит, как Ойкава уходит, и не может ничего изменить. Все, что он может, — это звать, тянуться, бросаться следом; бесполезные попытки догнать и чего-то добиться. Ему всегда что-то было нужно от Ойкавы, и он всегда оказывался тем, кто смотрит в спину.

Прекрати, сказал Кагеяма себе. Ойкава не замедлит шаг и не сделает ни единой попытки вернуться. Он знал это даже не разумом, а многократно заточенным чутьем — Кагеяма настраивал его годами, снова и снова. Но за все годы, что гнался за Ойкавой, не пробовал одного: отпустить.

И если это какая-нибудь сотая по счету попытка, то почему бы не поступить именно так.

Он развернулся и пошел обратно, к дому. Ветер свистел за спиной, а больше Кагеяма ничего не слышал.

 

Сидеть в одиночестве на полу у разворошенной постели и следить, как сменяются цифры на дисплее Помощника, — не так он думал провести последние два часа своих отношений с Ойкавой. В окне виднелось уныло-пасмурное небо, и комнаты окутывал полумрак. Здесь будто бы уже давно никто не жил, на свои места вползали холод, запустение и темнота, и Кагеяма сам не мог понять, почему не уходит. Вещи Ойкавы были повсюду, и сперва он просто слонялся из комнаты в комнату, выискивая их. Зубная щетка и еще слегка влажное полотенце, недопитая кружка на столе, футболка со смешным инопланетянином на стуле — Кагеяма ничего не трогал. Едва ли у него теперь было на это право.

Разговоры с Помощником — все, что ему осталось.

— У всего есть причина.

— Какая причина?

— Система проанализирует твою болезненную реакцию на преждевременный конец ваших отношений и соответственно скорректирует профиль твоей будущей пары.

— Я не хочу никакую пару! Я хочу перелезть через Стену и уйти в лес!

— Это нарушит правила Системы.

— Насрать мне на твою гребаную Систему!

— Неподчинение Системе может привести к изгнанию.

— Сам знаю!

— Ты должен покинуть дом по истечении срока.

— Да заткнись ты! Просто… заткнись!

Кагеяма размахнулся — и швырнул Помощника в стену.

 

**Глава 5**

 

— Понедельник.

Кагеяма недоуменно обернулся. Хината стоял у него за спиной, держа мяч в руках, и смотрел как на дурака.

— Чего?

— Понедельник, — повторил Хината. — Ты спросил, какой сегодня день, я и ответил. Ты разговариваешь сам с собой?

— Не суйся, — огрызнулся он — больше по привычке, устало. Хината по-птичьи наклонил голову, открыл рот, собираясь сказать что-то еще, но Кагеяма не стал дожидаться, развернулся и пошел к выходу из спортзала.

— Говорят, ты был на свидании с кем-то, хорошо всем нам знакомым.

Кагеяма моргнул, поднял взгляд. Он сидел на автобусной остановке, и Цукишима сидел рядом, смотрел на него искоса, ехидно улыбаясь. Кагеяма растерянно огляделся. Как его сюда занесло? Он не помнил.

— Кто говорит?

— Люди, — снисходительно пояснил Цукишима. Этот его тон всегда напрягал Кагеяму, хотя, проведя год бок о бок в одной команде, он начал гораздо терпимее относиться к манере Цукишимы общаться. По-своему они оба пришли к равновесию, по крайней мере, так Кагеяме с недавних пор стало казаться. Но сейчас он почувствовал себя выбитым из колеи.

— Ты никогда не думал, что Система слишком много на себя берет? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил Цукишима.

— Что мы тут делаем?

— Ждем автобус.

Кагеяма нервно сжал ремень сумки. Он никак не мог взять в толк, почему торчит на остановке вместе с Цукишимой. И сколько ни старался, вспомнить, что происходило после странного разговора с Хинатой и до этого момента, не получалось.

— Если вся мудрость Системы — это просто обман? А на самом деле она ничего не решает?

— Опять ты за свое, — проворчал Кагеяма.

— Тебя это тоже касается, Король.

— Почему тебя вообще интересуют чужие отношения?

— У всего есть причина, — Цукишима поправил очки.

— Тогда найди причину, чтобы отвалить.

— Ты никогда не думал, что Система всего лишь устраивает нам какой-то тест? — продолжал Цукишима; Кагеяма впервые говорил с ним так долго. Ощущение ненормальности становилось сильнее с каждой репликой. — Не думал, что, возможно, она просто ломает нас?

— Ты о чем?

— Допустим, — скучающе сказал Цукишима, — Система и правда такая навороченная.

— Та еще безумная стерва, — машинально произнес Кагеяма.

— Не перебивай, величество. Она настолько навороченная, что способна собрать информацию на каждого. Даже незначительные мелочи. Все твои увлечения, Король, все твои мечты, страхи, комплексы, глупые фантазии. Кого ты представляешь, когда занимаешься самоудовлетворением в душе…

— Пошел ты.

— Больно тебе? — протянул Цукишима, наклонившись к Кагеяме. — Плохо тебе? Система все проанализирует и внесет в базу данных.

— Когда мы успели сесть в автобус? — внезапно осознал Кагеяма. По затылку растекся холодок. — Куда мы едем? У нас же должна сейчас быть тренировка.

— Сегодня понедельник.

— Что?..

— Знаешь, Система ведь может в следующий раз снова выбрать тебе кого-то, хорошо знакомого, — глаза Цукишимы скрылись за бликующими стеклами очков. — Например, Хинату. Или меня.

— С чего ты взял…

— Эй! Осторожнее, придурок! — парень, на которого Кагеяма только что налетел, пошатнулся и приготовился толкнуть в ответ — но потом глянул Кагеяме в лицо и вжал голову в плечи.

— Ч-чего? — потрясенно выдавил Кагеяма. Парень что-то буркнул себе под нос, торопясь слинять. Кагеяма заозирался. Он стоял перед эстакадой, вокруг ходили люди, носились дети. Двое мальчишек пробежали мимо него, радостно крича “Понедельник! Понедельник!”

Кагеяма проводил их взглядом — и тут же увидел яркий плакат. Дети, волейбольный мяч. “Занятия для юных волейболистов”.

— Занятия, — сказал Кагеяма, стер пот со лба. — Точно.

“Ойкава-сан, почему вы здесь?”

“Присматриваю за племянником”.

Кагеяма двинулся вперед. Ноги будто сами его несли. В голове звучали голоса из прошлого — оказалось, он помнит тот разговор наизусть.

“А как же клуб?”

“По понедельникам у нас выходной”.

— Понедельник, — повторил Кагеяма и ускорил шаг.

“Ойкава-сан! Пожалуйста, выслушайте меня!”

Тогда у него получилось. Плевать, что пришлось бежать, кланяться и просить. Прежде Кагеяма никогда не задумывался, что Ойкава мог и не помогать ему, мог просто уйти. Он шел к зданию спортивного центра — все тот же плакат, только большего размера, висел у дверей и был отлично виден издали. Ходит ли племянник Ойкавы на эти занятия до сих пор? Разве можно бросить волейбол с таким наставником? Кагеяма бы точно не смог.

Хотя иногда люди ведут себя очень странно, особенно люди из семьи Ойкава.

Он понял, что ухмыляется во весь рот, — какая-то девушка, попавшаяся ему навстречу, шарахнулась в сторону и поспешила обойти Кагеяму по дуге. А ему было все равно. Он наконец-то чувствовал хоть что-то, кроме усталости и давящей тоски, которые не оставляли его, кажется, ни на минуту после ухода из дома для свиданий. Усталость, тоска, безразличие — в них Кагеяма барахтался с тех пор. Он даже не пытался взбодриться, на тренировках выполнял положенные действия, как идеально отлаженный механизм. Не думал, что произойдет с ним завтра. Все было не так и не то. Все было “все равно”.

Без Ойкавы не осталось никакого “завтра”, только бесконечное “вчера”.

Никакого плана Кагеяма в голове не держал — вошел в двери центра, повернул направо, следуя указателю на плакате. Что он будет говорить, если увидит Ойкаву, и что станет делать, ничего этого Кагеяма не знал. И даже уже оказавшись в спортзале, полном детского гомона и волейбольного шума, не остановился. Он поискал на площадке племянника Ойкавы, нашел — тот отрабатывал прием, Кагеяма мимоходом невысоко оценил его способности и отвернулся. Некоторые взрослые стояли здесь же у стен, родители, тренеры, но не Ойкава. Кагеяма задрал голову.

И сразу наткнулся на Ойкаву взглядом. Тот стоял, небрежно прислонившись к поручню: в одной руке был зажат телефон, другая ерошила волосы, точно Ойкава пытался скрыть смущение. И он улыбался, одной из своих сияющих улыбок, — девушке, что стояла рядом с ним. Похоже, Ойкава отпустил какую-то уморительную шутку: ее нежный мелодичный смех рассыпался над трибунами, словно перезвон колокольчиков. Кагеяма не помнил, смеялся ли над шутками Ойкавы хоть раз. Обычно смеялся Ойкава, а он даже не всегда понимал, над чем. Наверное, нам ним, над Кагеямой.

Он не заметил, когда разозлился до такой степени, что перехватило дыхание и пальцы крепко сжались в кулаки. Ойкава вовсе не выглядел человеком, пережившим сокрушительное расставание и утопающим в усталости и тоске. Он перегнулся через поручень, что-то весело крикнул племяннику, махнув телефоном. А Кагеяма разглядывал лицо девушки, пока она смотрела на отвернувшегося Ойкаву. Злость сдавила ему горло сильнее. У него тоже делалось такое лицо, когда он глядел на Ойкаву, думая, что никто не видит? Такое глупое. Такое смешное. Такое ослепленное — он стиснул зубы и рванул по ступеням вверх, перепрыгивая через одну.

— Ойкава-кун! — вскрикнула девушка. Она смотрела на Кагеяму широко распахнутыми глазами. Тонкие пальцы вцепились Ойкаве в рукав. Ойкава медленно обернулся, бросил взгляд через плечо.

— Тобио-чан! — он дружелюбно улыбнулся. — Давно не виделись. Решил позаниматься с подходящими по уровню игроками?

— Надо поговорить, — процедил Кагеяма.

— Надо кому? — любезно уточнил Ойкава. — Мне не надо.

— Я…

— Нет.

— Я еще даже ничего не сказал!

— Все равно — нет, Тобио-чан.

— Пожалуйста.

— И что? Дальше начнешь кланяться и умолять? Не трать мое время.

— Не начну, — рявкнул Кагеяма. — Ты пойдешь со мной и выслушаешь.

— Ойкава-кун, — жалобно сказала девушка у плеча Ойкавы. — Что происходит?

— Это твоя новая пара? — спросил Кагеяма, глядя ему в глаза. — У вас свидание?

— Не твое дело, — Ойкава тоже не отводил взгляд — сверкающий яростью. — Собственных испорченных отношений тебе недостаточно, надумал еще и в чужое свидание вмешаться?

— Ойкава-кун…

— Когда ты уже поймешь, что ничего не вышло, Тобио? — Ойкава не обращал на нее внимания. — Когда ты оставишь меня в покое?

— Одна минута, — сказал Кагеяма. — И я уйду.

— Как же ты бесишь, — прошипел Ойкава. — Никогда и никто меня так не бесил.

— Знаю.

— Черт возьми, — Ойкава шагнул было к нему, но спохватился. Повернул голову к притихшей девушке. — Извини, я на минуту. Мой кохай такой надоедливый.

Она выдавила бледную улыбку и кивнула. Обняла себя за плечи, глядя им вслед.

В безлюдном коридоре Кагеяма не остановился, повел Ойкаву дальше, вглубь центра. Увидел дверь ближайшей раздевалки, толкнул наудачу.

— Ну и зачем ты затащил меня сюда, Тобио-чан? — спросил Ойкава, когда Кагеяма повернул защелку на двери. — Теряюсь в догадках.

Кагеяма не стал отвечать — схватился за отвороты его куртки и притянул к себе.

— Я соскучился.

Ойкава скользнул взглядом по его лицу, по губам. Отвел глаза.

— Неодобренный контакт, помнишь? Ты нарушаешь правила Системы.

— В жопу Систему.

— Я вообще-то тут на свидании.

— В жопу твое свидание, — пробормотал Кагеяма, зарываясь носом в изгиб его шеи. Ойкава шагнул назад, уперся лопатками в стену.

— От тебя одни проблемы, — вздохнул он. Его ладони легли Кагеяме на спину, закружили, осторожно гладя. — За нами наверняка уже отправили Стражей.

— Скажи, ты веришь в эту хрень? — глухо спросил Кагеяма, уткнувшись лбом Ойкаве в плечо. — Что Система никогда не ошибается? Что она подбирает всем идеальную пару?

— А ты считаешь по-другому?

— Цукишима считает.

— Ну, если Цукишима считает…

— Я серьезно! Я хочу разобраться. Он говорит, Система просто ломает нас. А ее мудрость — это вранье.

— Цукишима поумнее тебя будет, — заметил Ойкава, обнял Кагеяму крепче. — Я думаю, что так и есть. Система утомляет нас. Принуждает к случайным отношениям, в случайном порядке. И каждый раз я… Каждый раз ты становишься чуточку податливее, чуточку сломленнее, пока Система не выплюнет последнего кандидата, объявив его идеальным. К тому моменту ты настолько разочарован и измотан, что принимаешь это и смиряешься. А потом придется остаток жизни убеждать себя, что все правильно и хорошо.

— Я не понимаю, — нахмурился Кагеяма. — Почему тогда у меня не было свиданий ни с кем, кроме тебя?

— Ох, Тобио-чан, — вкрадчиво сказал Ойкава, — это-то как раз предельно понятно.

— Что? Цукишима говорит, Система может считывать наши реакции, всякие тайные мысли… Желания и страхи. Все такое.

— Тайные желания, — плечи Ойкавы вздрогнули от смеха. — Вот как.

— Я сказал “тайные мысли”!

— Да-да.

— И вот, — попытался взять себя в руки Кагеяма, — значит… Эм… Значит, все у нас в голове.

— А Цукишима не говорил: “Вдруг Система — это мы сами, и мы просто застряли в симуляции”?

— Нет, — Кагеяма посмотрел на Ойкаву, окончательно сбитый с толку. — Ты так считаешь?

— Возможно, — Ойкава провел рукой по его плечам.

— И как тогда понять, реально все это или нет?

— Вот так, — сказал Ойкава и ущипнул Кагеяму за задницу.

— Эй!

— Это все решает.

— Ничего это не решает! Может, так было суждено!

— Может, — рассеянно согласился Ойкава, прежде чем его поцеловать. — Может...

Разговоры ничего не решают, подумал Кагеяма, втискивая Ойкаву в стену. Поцелуи — тоже. Но как же сильно он скучал.

— Зафиксирован неодобренный контакт. Убедительная просьба прекратить немедленно.

— Так достало, — буркнул Кагеяма. Он не знал, какие силы смогут оторвать его от Ойкавы.

— Молчи лучше, — выдохнул Ойкава, засовывая обе ладони в задние карманы его штанов. Сжал пальцы. — Я вообще сейчас на свидании с девушкой.

— Ты хоть имя ее помнишь?

— И даже имя ее кота. Я очень внимательный и галантный.

— Поэтому девушки тебя и бросают…

— Что-что? Ах ты паршивец!

— Прекрати! У меня весь зад в синяках будет!

— Так тебе и надо, Тобио! Сейчас еще засосов наставлю!

— Повторяю: зафиксирован неодобренный контакт…

— Да заткнись ты! — хором сказали они. Посмотрели друг на друга. Кагеяма видел, как возбужденная улыбка сползает с лица Ойкавы. Ойкава убрал от него руки, уронил их вдоль тела. Опустил низко голову.

— Иди первым. Постарайся не попасться.

— Да, — деревянно ответил Кагеяма. Он открыл дверь и вышел в коридор. Ухватился за стену рукой. Перед глазами все расплывалось, он моргнул раз, другой. Потер лицо ладонью.

По коридору загрохотали тяжелые шаги.

Кагеяма повернулся: трое Стражей шли прямо на него, с шокерами на изготовку. Их бесстрастные лица казались совершенно одинаковыми, глиняные маски, отлитые из одной формы. Кагеяма сглотнул. Он не знал, как поступить. Бежать? Но Ойкава останется совсем один. Драться? Но Стражи просто ударят его зарядом, и Кагеяма ничего не сможет сделать. Кагеяма начал медленно отходить назад, не сводя взгляда со смуглых, откопированных лиц.

Стражи уже поравнялись с дверью раздевалки, когда та распахнулась, и в проеме возник Ойкава. Кагеяма мысленно застонал.

— Добрый день, — Ойкава будто снимался для рекламы на местном канале. — Что-нибудь случилось?

Стражи застыли глыбами, взяв его в полукольцо.

— На вас поступила жалоба.

— Я что-то сделал не так? — глаза Ойкавы расширились. — Я здесь на свидании, знаете…

— Этот человек — ваша пара? — спросил один из Стражей, и все трое одновременно повернули головы к Кагеяме. Кагеяма увидел, как за их спинами Ойкава подмигнул ему.

— Этот? Определенно, нет! — голос Ойкавы был полон возмущения. — Это мой кохай. Случайная встреча, школьные воспоминания, ну вы понимаете.

Стражи молча сверлили Кагеяму взглядами.

— Сомнительно, — сказал наконец тот, что стоял к Ойкаве ближе.

— Сомнительно, — закивали остальные.

— Если бы вы знали нашу с То… с Кагеямой-куном историю, вы бы не сомневались. Чтобы мы с ним вдвоем нарушали правила Системы? Такого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда. За это ждет Изгнание, вы в курсе? А мы с Кагеямой-куном ненавидим друг друга, мы вообще-то соперники, вам кто угодно скажет. Ведь так, Кагеяма-кун?

Кагеяма нервно кивнул.

— К тому же, — беспечно продолжал Ойкава, помахивая ладонью, — Кагеяма-кун очень торопился на волейбольную тренировку. Он у нас гений, ему нельзя тренировки пропускать …

— Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяма видел, как Стражи смотрят на Ойкаву, не убирая рук от шокеров, и ему это совсем не нравилось.

— Иди-иди, Кагеяма-кун, — Ойкава замахал активнее, будто мошку отгонял. — Приятно было пообщаться, в следующий раз раскатаю тебя на площадке. Мы с этими господами сами со всем разберемся. Думаю, произошла какая-то ошибка…

— Система никогда не ошибается, — сообщили Стражи.

— Конечно, — Ойкава разулыбался. Холодно глянул на Кагеяму — и тот попятился, с трудом отрывая подошвы от пола. Но вдруг его посетила мысль, заставившая подскочить и рвануть по коридору так, что в ушах засвистело.

Только бы не ушла, думал он, залетая в спортзал, где все еще вели занятие, — но девушка по-прежнему стояла на трибуне. Грусть на ее лице сменил испуг, когда она увидела бегущего к ней Кагеяму.

— Прошу прощения! — выпалил он, рывком поклонившись. — За то, что помешал… За… Ойкава-сан просил передать! Он ждет вас в коридоре, очень!

— Правда? — робко спросила девушка. — В коридоре?

— Угу, — Кагеяма прокашлялся. — Из дверей сразу налево. Ойкава-сан просил вас поторопиться.

— Хорошо, — она бросила на Кагеяму еще один расстроенный взгляд, а затем торопливо направилась к выходу.

Кагеяма побрел следом. Он уже почти вышел из зала, когда услышал рядом с собой бодрое:

— Йо!

Племянник Ойкавы смотрел на него, прижимая к боку мяч.

— Ты — тот жуткий парень, про которого много говорит Тоору!

— А? — растерялся Кагеяма. — Привет.

— Он так и не удалил вашу фотку, — сообщил племянник. Закатил глаза: — Иногда до сих пор ноет, что его на ней размазало. А где Тоору?

— В коридоре. Ты… Иди к нему, в общем.

— Занятие уже закончилось, так что все сейчас домой пойдем. Но сперва Тоору купит мне мороженое.

— А та девушка, — не удержался Кагеяма, — она с вами пойдет?

— Да не, — пожал плечами мальчишка. Такеру, внезапно вспомнил Кагеяма. Его зовут Такеру. — Тоору с ней скучно. Он все время рассказывает ей про волейбол, чтобы отстала.

— А какой у них срок? — спросил Кагеяма. Он гадал, знает ли Такеру про их с Ойкавой отношения.

— Сегодня заканчивается вроде.

Такеру окинул его внимательным взглядом. Фыркнул:

— Ну, до встречи, — и припустил к дверям.

Когда Кагеяма шагнул в коридор, там не было ни Стражей, ни Ойкавы, зато доносился голос Такеру, громко говорившего что-то по пути к выходу. Кажется, что Ойкава теперь должен ему две порции мороженого, раз не следил за тренировкой с начала и до конца.

Кагеяма вслушивался изо всех сил, не раздастся ли голос Ойкавы, но так его и не услышал.

Он закрыл глаза.

 

Он открыл глаза, когда в комнате раздался знакомый звуковой сигнал. В окне темнел поздний вечер. Кагеяма валялся на кровати, подбрасывал над собой мяч — тот как раз взлетел к потолку, Кагеяма машинально поймал его кончиками пальцев, и только потом потянулся к Помощнику в своем кармане. Новое свидание, подумал он, медля и не глядя на дисплей. А вдруг Система решила дать им с Ойкавой третий шанс. А вдруг там будет Хината или Цукишима, или кто-то вообще незнакомый, какой-нибудь парень, — теперь Кагеяма уже был уверен, что не девушка.

Задержав дыхание, он повернул Помощника.

“Поздравляем! Вы были выбраны Ойкавой Тоору для прощания перед Днем Единения!”

Кагеяма от неожиданности едва не выронил Помощника из рук. Прощание? День Единения?

Потом он понял. И резко вскочил, заметался по комнате, собираясь.

Система все-таки сделала это — выбрала для Ойкавы Истинную пару. Выплюнула идеального кандидата. А перед воссоединением с финальным вариантом разрешила проститься с кем-то на выбор.

И Ойкава выбрал его.

Мысли беспорядочно прыгали у Кагеямы в голове, пока он натягивал джинсы и толстовку, пока шнуровал кроссовки и искал свою сумку. Но когда он выскочил из дома, сбивчиво объяснив матери, что уходит на вечернюю пробежку, то нервозность куда-то пропала. И он отправился на последнюю встречу с Ойкавой собранным и спокойным, будто намеревался шагнуть за край площадки и сыграть финальный матч. Паника здесь была ни к чему, он точно знал, что должен сделать.

Автобус довез его до центра очень быстро, не затормозив ни разу, проехав все светофоры на зеленый. Кагеяма отмечал это мельком, как само собой разумеющееся. Он соскочил с подножки и понесся к ресторану, ворвался в стеклянные двери, не посмотрев на Стражей по бокам. Предвкушение от встречи с Ойкавой гнало его вперед, и Кагеяма даже не понял, как пересек зал — стремительно, по прямой траектории, точно запущенный через сетку мяч на эйс-подаче. Ойкава сидел за тем же столиком, что и всегда; завидев Кагеяму, он вскочил, бросился навстречу, и они влетели друг в друга, вжались изо всех сил. Ойкава ничего не говорил, только обнимал так крепко, что Кагеяма не мог вдохнуть. Он лихорадочно гладил спину и плечи Ойкавы, зажмурившись. Сердце билось часто, больно.

— Давай сядем, — прошептал Ойкава наконец. Кагеяма отстранился: люди вокруг уставились на них, позабыв про свой ужин. Он пошел к столику, не отпуская руки Ойкавы. Они сели, но не напротив, а рядом друг с другом.

Свободной рукой Кагеяма достал Помощника. Как он и думал, на дисплее шел обратный отсчет, и им оставался еще час.

— Дерьмо, — он ударил Помощником по столу, так что посуда зазвенела. Посмотрел на Ойкаву: — А где твой?

— Я его утопил, — без тени улыбки ответил Ойкава. Он водил пальцем по линиям на ладони Кагеямы. — Завтра у меня День Единения.

— Я знаю. Это кто-то знакомый? Это…

— Слушай, — решительно перебил Ойкава. — Мне не нужна их идеальная пара. Ты понимаешь, Тобио?

— Да, — Кагеяма сжал его пальцы. Ойкава поднял на него глаза:

— Мне нужен ты.

— А мне — ты.

Он сказал это и наконец-то смог нормально дышать.

— Неподчинение Системе может привести к изгнанию, — напомнил Помощник.

— Да отвяжись ты, — Кагеяма перевернул его дисплеем вниз.

— Тобио, — сказал Ойкава, — ты помнишь, что было до нашего первого свидания? Что было между первым свиданием и вторым?

Кагеяма открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но так и замер.

— Не можешь вспомнить? — Ойкава грустно улыбнулся ему.

— Нет.

— И я не могу.

— Почему я не помню? — Кагеяма нахмурился. — Я же помнил. Мне казалось...

— Это проверка, — Ойкава наклонился ближе. — А помнишь нашу первую ночь? Самую первую? Когда мы заснули вместе. На что это было похоже? Что ты чувствовал?

— Спокойствие. Счастье. Правильность. Как будто что-то встало на свое место. Будто… Это все уже когда-то было.

— И будет снова, так? — Ойкава смотрел на него во все глаза. — Словно такое уже случалось с нами много раз. Десятки, нет, сотню раз!

— Я понимаю, о чем ты, — Кагеяма сглотнул. — Я знаю о тебе столько вещей…

— Я о тебе тоже. Система играет с нами. Никакого идеального выбора нет, никакого “на все есть причина”, это все ложь. Она специально пытается нас разлучить. Потому что это…

— Это проверка, — закончил Кагеяма.

— Да, Тобио, именно. И наше с тобой неповиновение как-то связано с прохождением этой проверки.

Ойкава торжествующе ухмыльнулся.

— Нам нужно обхитрить Систему, — медленно произнес Кагеяма. Он ощутил, как изнутри поднялось азартное нетерпение, желание как можно скорее вступить в игру. — Нужно показать ей финт.

— Да! — Ойкава обхватил пальцами его лицо. — Давай покажем этой безумной стерве. Давай сбежим.

— Через Стену, — выпалил Кагеяма.

— Что бы за ней ни было.

— Ладно.

— Тогда идем. Прямо сейчас.

— Да. Я готов, — сказал Кагеяма, коротко дотронулся губами до его ладони. Ойкава смотрел на него так, словно видел в первый раз — снова. Вдруг вздрогнул, шепнул:

— Слышишь? — и они повернули головы к столику.

На скатерти вибрировал и гудел Помощник Кагеямы. Внезапно он издал длинный сигнал, как при окончании свидания, — и умолк насовсем.

— Скорее, Тобио! — Ойкава вскочил на ноги. Протянул руку — Кагеяма на мгновение подвис, но тут же схватился за нее, — и они направились к выходу. Не бегом, потому что, как яростным шепотом объяснял по пути Ойкава, бегущий человек всегда привлекает к себе внимание. Очень скоро выяснилось, что двое людей, двигающихся быстрым шагом, привлекают внимание не меньше. Пары за столиками замолкали, когда они с Ойкавой проходили мимо, и провожали их взглядами. Постепенно молчание все разрасталось, музыка из динамиков тоже резко стихла. В повисшей гнетущей тишине отчетливо раздались шаги Стража, преградившего дорогу к дверям.

Ойкава остановился, и Кагеяма замер бок о бок с ним. Страж вскинул руку с шокером, нажал кнопку. Раздался треск вспыхнувшей искры.

Кагеяма вышел вперед, опередив Ойкаву. Пусть лучше удар достанется ему. Он не боялся, спокойно приближаясь к Стражу.

— Тобио, — зашипел Ойкава, но Кагеяма не обернулся. Страж ждал, маска, заменявшая ему лицо, не дрогнула, когда Кагеяма вдавил ладонь прямо поверх искры.

Ничего не произошло. Треск оборвался, исчезли голубые всполохи разряда, а Страж так и стоял, не шевелясь.

— Ты в порядке? — Ойкава потянул Кагеяму за рукав.

— Угу.

Он убрал ладонь. Страж не шелохнулся. Кагеяма огляделся — все замерло. Люди застыли за столиками, кто-то так и не донес палочки до рта. Официанты выглядели как манекены.

Кагеяма сплюнул Стражу под ноги.

— Побежали, — выдохнул Ойкава, и они сорвались с места. На улице было пусто, смешные маленькие автомобили мертво застряли у обочины дороги. Вряд ли сейчас заведется хоть один, подумал Кагеяма. А Ойкава расхохотался, громко, от души:

— Ну что, Тобио, наперегонки? — и первым стартовал.

Потухшие светофоры, мигающие фонари, пустынные тротуары. До Стены они добрались быстрее, чем Кагеяма предполагал. Лестница уходила вверх, ее конец сливался с чернильно-темным небом.

— Лезь давай, — насмешливо подтолкнул Ойкава, и он полез. Перекладины скользили и пачкали ладони ржавчиной. Ветер трепал волосы, набрасывался, словно хотел скинуть вниз. Кагеяма продолжал подниматься, стиснув зубы. Ойкава следовал за ним и будто бы даже насвистывал что-то. Кагеяма смотрел только вперед, на мерцавшие в высоте звезды: те казались все крупнее и ярче, а потом стали падать одна за другой, и какая-то из них помчалась прямо ему в лицо, ослепила своим блеском. Кагеяма зажмурился, вцепился в лестницу крепче — но лестницы вдруг не стало, и он распахнул глаза.

Вокруг было — ничего. Сплошное бесконечное ничего. Ни лестницы, ни Стены, ни неба, ни земли. Он стоял посреди пустой черноты. Резко оглянулся: Ойкава тоже был здесь, вертел лохматой головой, озираясь. Кагеяма поспешно нашел его руку своею. Что бы дальше ни случилось, расставаться с Ойкавой он не собирался. Ни за что.

— Тобио, смотри, — с каким-то детским восторгом сказал Ойкава и показал пальцем. Кагеяма обернулся. Пустота вокруг них стремительно заполнялась — всюду, куда ни кинь взгляд, из темноты возникали фигуры. Он и Ойкава. Только он и Ойкава, вдвоем. Много, бесчисленное множество их самих. И все они осматривались по сторонам, удивлялись, глядя друг на друга. Ойкавы почти все улыбались, некоторые махали руками и показывали “викторию”. Кагеямы смотрели куда мрачнее, озадаченно изучали свои копии.

— По-моему, у меня сломался мозг, — радостно сообщил Ойкава — его Ойкава, — и Кагеяма молча кивнул. Слов на такой случай у него не нашлось. — Но это прекрасно. Особенно я.

Кагеяма поднял голову. Над ними мерцал круг, очень похожий на дисплей Помощника, и внутри светились цифры.

— Похоже, тут все с номерами, — сказал он. — У нас сотый. У других… У них меньше.

“Девяносто девять”. “Семьдесят восемь”. Таблички с цифрами были везде, над каждой их с Ойкавой версией. Большинство даже не обращало на них внимания. Разговаривали, смеялись, целовались. Версия “сорок пять” и вовсе, похоже, собиралась прямо тут раздеть друг друга. Кагеяма отвел глаза, смутился, точно его поймали на подглядывании.

— Тобио, — Ойкава снова ткнул пальцем вверх. Над морем их копий, над табличками с цифрами, в самой вышине горела огромная надпись.

“Проведено симуляций” — и быстро увеличивающееся число.

— Симуляции, — пробормотал Кагеяма. Он привалился к Ойкаве плечом и следил, как исчезают другие Ойкавы и Кагеямы. Их очертания размывались, тела шли странной рябью, вытягиваясь вверх, а после стремительно скручивались, спрессовывались в плотные круглые капли. Переливающиеся, сине-зеленые огоньки, похожие на светлячков в этой кромешной тьме, устремлялись вверх, к надписи. Количество симуляций все росло.

— Сто, — успел сказать Ойкава, и Кагеяма его услышал, а потом почувствовал, как их обоих не стало.

“Проведена сотня симуляций. Зафиксировано девяносто восемь неповиновений. Совместимость — девяносто восемь процентов”.

 

Кагеяма сел и потер утомленные глаза. Выдернул наушники, отбросил в сторону. Подняв руку с зажатым смартфоном, еще раз поглядел на экран. Ойкава широко улыбался ему с фотографии, под которой все еще мерцал результат очередной симуляции.

Радоваться результату Кагеяма не спешил. Уже хотя бы потому, что девяносто восемь — это не сто. А еще потому, что Ойкава точно не упустит шанс об этом напомнить.

Но пока что Ойкава напомнил о себе: в лайне пришло сообщение. “Встречаемся там, где договаривались”. И никаких стикеров. Плохо, подумал Кагеяма, поморщился, разминая шею. Вообще, он бы с удовольствием сейчас поспал. Проклятые симуляции отнимали слишком много времени — забирать лишний час у волейбола Кагеяма не мог, так что жертвовал сном.

Да еще и девяносто восемь процентов, вспомнил он и выругался. Но кидаться смартфоном в стену все-таки не стал. Это только в симуляции есть неубиваемые Помощники. Хотя, размышлял Кагеяма, выискивая чистую футболку в ящике, Ойкава каждый раз что-нибудь для своего придумывал. В последний раз — утопил. Нужно будет при встрече спросить, как он это сделал.

Кагеяма широко зевнул, застегнул ширинку. Потом натянул толстовку поверх футболки — кто знает, сколько Ойкава заставит его прождать на скамейке в парке.

Уже на крыльце дома Кагеяма вспомнил, что оставил смартфон на кровати. Пришлось возвращаться, проклиная все хитроумные девайсы и все замудренные дейт-симы на свете.

Ойкава сходу его удивил: когда Кагеяма добрел до скамейки в дальней части парка, он уже был там. Сидел, уставившись в экран смартфона, то и дело раздраженно поправляя очки. Кагеяма видел его — настоящего, а не виртуального — последний раз сто дней назад, и за это время Ойкава как будто стал выглядеть старше. Может, так людей меняет учеба в университете, подумал Кагеяма, но это точно был не тот вопрос, который он бы рискнул Ойкаве задать. Еще обидится и наговорит гадостей в ответ.

— Значит, сто симуляций, — сказал Ойкава без приветствия, даже не посмотрев на него. — И девяносто восемь успешных.

— В первых двух было трудно, — проворчал Кагеяма, сделав усилие, чтобы не добавить “с вами”.

На самом деле, трудно было каждый раз. Особенно, когда приходилось выныривать из мира, в котором у них с Ойкавой были близкие отношения, в тот, где Ойкава разве что ехидно комментировал в лайне результаты проведенной вчера симуляции. Кагеяма втайне ждал, что их реальное общение тоже будет меняться, ведь в симуляциях все менялось раз от разу, и некоторые сцены он даже наедине с собой стеснялся вспоминать. Но Ойкава — реальный Ойкава — ожидания оправдывать не спешил и не поддавался. Сам Кагеяма с какого-то момента начал путаться. На прошлой неделе, к примеру, сказал Ямагучи, что ему надо не дожидаться сигнала Помощника, а просто пригласить Ячи на свидание. Ячи, которая в эту минуту подавала Ямагучи бутылку с водой, уронила ее, залилась краской до корней волос и, что-то пролепетав, убежала. Цукишима потешался над Кагеямой следующие три дня, Ямагучи стал коситься с опаской, но Кагеяма ничего не мог поделать с тем, что в каждой симуляции Система сводила их с Ячи сразу на несколько лет. Он это знал, а остальные не знали. Кагеяму устраивало. Еще не хватало Хинате или Цукишиме узнать про их с Ойкавой неволейбольные игры.

А Ойкава все молчал, и Кагеяме сделалось не по себе. Что там у него в голове, какие еще испытания он выдумает. Кагеяма так устал, что даже гадать сил не осталось. Он выполнил условия Ойкавы, он прошел сто симуляций, каждую проживая так, словно она была правдой. Может, для Ойкавы все было не более, чем забавной игрой, может, эта игра просто льстила его самолюбию, но сам Кагеяма даже не представлял, что с ним произойдет, когда соглашался на предложение — которое звучало как очередная издевка в духе Ойкавы.

— А знаешь, — неожиданно сказал Ойкава и повернулся к нему, — я считаю, что сто попыток — это мало. К тому же, две из них ты завалил. Как насчет тысячи попыток, Тобио-чан? Тогда уж наверняка узнаем. Ну что, по рукам?

Пришла очередь Кагеямы надолго замолчать. Он даже не сразу понял, что только что услышал, — а когда понял, на какое-то время окаменел. Но потом в голове слегка прояснилось, глаза уже не застилала пелена бешенства. И тогда Кагеяма встал и просто направился прочь.

Ойкава догнал его сразу же. Наскочил со спины, обхватив руками, притиснул к себе.

— Ну что ты за дурак такой, Тобио… Ты серьезно поверил? Совсем шуток не понимаешь?

Голос Ойкавы задрожал. Кагеяма закрыл глаза, убеждая себя дышать ровно.

— Да я вообще думал, что ты откажешься! — зашептал Ойкава ему в затылок. — Предложил, потому что растерялся. Кто вообще так делает? Ворвался с этим своим идиотским признанием, и что я должен был сказать?

— Могли бы сразу меня послать, — просипел Кагеяма. — А не устраивать вот это.

— Тихо, не дергайся ты так... Не мог я тебя сразу послать. Хотел бы, но не мог.

— Угу, вы не могли, потому что… — Кагеяма запнулся. — Почему?

— Дурацкий глупый Тобио, — Ойкава вздохнул, крепче сжал руки, обвивавшие его талию. — Ну зачем тебе это, а? Девушек вокруг мало? Ты же красивый, популярный наверняка. Для тебя все может быть очень просто.

— А мне не надо просто! — огрызнулся Кагеяма. — С какой попытки поймете?

— Я понял, понял, — затараторил Ойкава. — С первой попытки понял.

Он разжал объятия, отпустил Кагеяму. Кагеяма развернулся и посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Я тоже понял, Ойкава-сан.

— Что понял? — моргнул Ойкава. Он пытался улыбнуться, но улыбка не клеилась.

— Все.

Кагеяма поднял руку и осторожно погладил его по щеке.

— Вы любите уходить, потому что знаете: я всегда стану вас догонять.

Ойкава посмотрел беспомощно.

— Это тебе Цукишима вложил такие мудрые мысли?

— Да бросьте, — уверенно сказал Кагеяма, провел пальцами по виску Ойкавы, прижав упрямо торчащий завиток. — Вы меня не послали, так что все теперь.

— Что значит “все”? — обреченно произнес Ойкава, скользнул рукой по его предплечью.

— Все, теперь точно пойдете со мной на свидание. На настоящее.

Ойкава медленно сомкнул ресницы. Кагеяма привычно засмотрелся.

— Да что на них делать, на этих свиданиях, — тихо пробормотал Ойкава, не открывая глаза. — Ты и сам не знаешь, Тобио.

— Я разберусь, — пообещал Кагеяма и легко поцеловал сухие обветренные губы. Он столько раз прикасался к ним в симуляциях и своих мечтах, но в реальности оказалось совсем по-другому. Куда более ярко — и неловко. Ойкава застыл в его руках. Потом прерывисто вдохнул, разомкнул губы. Ответил.

— Ты же понимаешь, что по правде все будет не так? — спросил Ойкава, пока Кагеяма водил носом по его щеке.

— Угу. Будет лучше. И мы будем есть что-то, кроме карри и молочных булочек.

— Ох, — Ойкава содрогнулся. — Ты заметил, как они облажались с едой? Будто люди вообще не хотят есть! Только трахаться и спать!

— Хм, — Кагеяма нахмурился. — Ойкава-сан, а мы сейчас точно не в симуляции? Потому что… Эй!

— Я сто раз говорил тебе, — пропел Ойкава, не спеша убрать ладонь с его задницы, — это все решает.

— Или так было суждено, — пробурчал Кагеяма.

— Вот и узнаем. Идем скорее, я настоящий, и я хочу есть.

— Получается, это будет сто первая попытка? — Кагеяма догнал его и пошел рядом.

— Первая, Тобио, — фыркнул Ойкава, коротко стиснув его руку в своей. — Всего лишь первая.


End file.
